The Enchanted Sleep
by sssweetie
Summary: Sleeping Beauty in Ella Enchanted's world. Lucinda has struck again, but this time she has actually done good. Princess Arianna has not been cursed with enchanted sleep, at least not yet. Who will be the stubborn princess' savior when she is cursed?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: World belongs to Gail Carson Levine. Characters belong to me.

(A/N): This is a side along story to my other story Beauty and the Squirrel, but it is not necessary for you to read that one to enjoy this one, although it might help. It is the story of Sleeping Beauty in Ella Enchanted's world. I hope you enjoy it, she isn't the traditional Sleeping Beauty and her tale isn't very traditional either. And Lucinda isn't very typical in this tale either, instead of hindering, she helps (even though she still liked throwing her magic around!) I hope you like the story, and please review.

**Chapter I**

Being a princess is not as enchanting as young girls are taught to believe through their stories and fairy tales.

It's rather boring and mind-numbing. I would know. I'm Princess Arianna Anne Georgiana Elizabeth Seraphina, the Golden Dove of Bezidel. Yes, I know, it's a long, stupid name. That's what being a princess does to you, it gives you long, stupid names. That is just one of the miseries I encounter in my daily life.

Take, for instance, my schedule for every day of my dreary life. At exactly 7:35 in the morning, I am to be woken up. By 8:00, sharp, I should have taken a bath, and be drying off. By 8:35, I should be dressed and ready for breakfast and tea with Mother and Father. At 8:40, breakfast begins, and if I am not there by then, I am not allowed to eat (this has happened more often than you would think). At 9:20 breakfast ends, and I am to begin my lessons. From 9:25 to 11:35 I am to learn etiquette and sewing (the most boring topics in the entire world, and they are my "most important" lessons according to my mother. She's not very intelligent, unfortunately). From 11:35 until noon, I am to eat lunch with my governess, and only my governess. If I eat it with anyone else, I receive lines and I get in horrible trouble with everyone. From noon until two I am to learn the history (the altered history, so it won't offend my womanly ears) of Bezidel. From 2 until three I will either learn math, dance, languages, literature, magic, or horsemanship. I always pray that today will be the horsemanship day, or as I like to call it horse_woman_ship day (which drives my governess crazy. I don't tell her the reason I call it that is to drive her nuts) because I love to ride horses. It gives me a thrill of adventure. From three to five I run off to the royal woods, to avoid singing lessons (something I despise thoroughly). Most of the time I am caught before I can truly get away, but sometimes, I gain freedom! And freedom never tastes sweet unless it is a stolen good. Of course, I've never had freedom in any other form, so I wouldn't actually know.

I love the woods near the palace. They are dark and magical with thousands of different species inside of it. It is the only place I actually like in the capital, as it is the only place without idiotic human beings. I am much more of an animal person, to be honest. Of course, that might be due to the gift the fairy Lucinda gave me as a baby. For reasons that are unclear, Lucinda actually gave me a gift, not a curse (it is also unclear why she came to see me at all). She gave me the ability to talk to animals, and that they would understand. They can't talk back to me, but they can understand me and most people aren't that lucky, so I am thankful for this ability.

My first memory of this gift is when I was a little girl. I must have been around age three, as my curly, blonde hair was still tied up in ribbons, and not hanging uselessly by my side as it has done for the past ten years. Like the little nuisance I was, I was running away from my nanny searching for my mother. I suppose I should have realized, even then, how much my mother did not care about me. Sure, I can tell she loves me, but she did not (and does not) want any part of my life (other than arranging a schedule that kills my spirit, of course). But, overall, she doesn't want to raise me. But as a three year old girl, I did not realize this, and I wanted her because I loved her.

I was being chased by my nanny, who was a scary person (just thinking of her causes shivers to run up and down my spine) and so I ran into a dark, scary forest to avoid her. A dark, scary looking forest was less scary than my nanny to me, which I suppose says a lot about her character.

Unsurprisingly, she couldn't find me, and I suppose she expected that I headed back to the castle because she left. I, however, had been hiding behind a large bush the entire time, and was very grateful that she had finally left, until I realized I was lost.

Even when I was a child, I didn't cry much, so the fact that I wailed at the moment I realized I was lost is a curiosity. I never wail or cry as none of the Bezidel royalty has ever exhibited that type of behavior, even when they were children. Except my mother when she can't get the latest dress, but that is a different matter entirely.

I probably sat down in the middle of this meadow in the forest for an hour or so, hopelessly confused, tired, and bored. I had stopped crying at this point and decided to explore my surroundings as I was a curious child. Imagine my surprise when I discovered hundreds of different types of birds in a giant, old tree one hundred feet away from where I had sat for the past hour. Even at three years old, I knew that seeing this many birds was an astonishing thing to behold. They looked at me inquisitively, unafraid of my childish presence.

I hesitated for a moment, before asking them (at this point, I believed animals understood all humans), "Do you know where my mommy is?" I asked in the kindest voice I could manage.

The birds all looked at one another, whistling and cuckooing and singing songs to communicate. I waited for a moment, looking at them worriedly, not sure what to expect of them. A little, white bird seemed to be commanding the discussion and looked at me peculiarly. I pouted, hoping that this would convince them. I knew that it worked on my human nanny, so it should work on birds, I reasoned. Fortunately, my plan worked.

The white bird began to cluck and whistle at me all while it moved, flying to one branch than to another. I followed it curiously and cautiously, not realizing it was leading me back to my castle. In ten minutes, I was able to see the white turrets of my castle. My eyes blinking back tears of joy, I turned and thanked the bird profusely, and it whistled back at me, clearly pleased at my thanks.

One reason I remember this event so well is that no one except my nanny knew I was gone for an hour or so in the first place. So when I rushed into mother's lap in front of the entire court screaming "Mother, I'm back!" in a jubilant voice, my mother didn't understand that I was trying to alert to her that I was safe and sound. She thought I was just being a bad child, so she had me punished by the nanny, who gave me a spanking that hurt me terribly.

Mother and I haven't had a very good relationship since then.

Fortunately, my gift helps me to cope with my turbulent relationship with my mother, as I have an interesting connection with nature due to the gift. I can't stand to be inside stone walls, I always have this need to be within nature and earth and dirt and leaves and trees. When I am in the presence of nature I feel at peace with the world and with myself. If I were to be stuck inside the capital city, instead of the palace walls, like many girls my age, trapped by marriage and/or circumstance, I would not know what to do with myself. For that reason, and that reason alone, I am glad to be a princess trapped in a castle that is near the most beautiful forest in the world.

Of course, that is the only thing I enjoy about being a princess. Everything else about being a Princess in Bezidel is terrible. I have to hang around boring courtiers at terrible balls where I have to dance continuously. I have to be restrictive in my behavior and who I can talk to. I can't go exploring the city or the woods as much as I would if I were a normal girl who didn't have to worry about propriety.

My governess Dorothea, who is a mean, bad-tempered older woman from Granat, tells me that I would have to worry about propriety no matter what social class I was in. Personally, I don't believe a word she says. She always changes her mind and she always says she didn't say something when she most clearly did, so I don't trust any words that come out of her mouth.

One example of her fickle behavior is when I asked about her country. She told me the crown prince died a few years before. But just yesterday, she announced to me the crown prince had just been married to a peasant, of all things! This matrimonial event caused Mother to sneer in disgust at Prince Alaric. Well, I say, good for him!

Anyways, Governess Dorothea can never decide whether people are alive or dead! It is maddening I tell you, absolutely maddening.

However, I am glad to hear that Prince Alaric is alive. I have known him since I was a child, as his parents sent their children over here to Bezidel during the summers, since I was five, to establish diplomatic relations. I suppose it would be the intelligent thing to do, if we all got along, but we didn't.

I didn't like the girls, they were too girly, especially the eldest, who was very focused on achieving a proper marriage (even when she was only fourteen! Can you believe it?). The other girl, who is about two years younger than me, was too much of a romantic who chased around boys her age (servant or noble, it didn't matter to her) trying to kiss them, even when she was only three.

I only really liked Alaric, to tell you the truth, because even though he was spoiled and a tad vain, he treated me as an equal. He was about six years older than me too, so I felt quite important and flattered. Plus, he was the only one who wasn't shocked that I liked going into the woods a lot. He even believed that I could talk to animals and that they would understand! No one else did! That was why he was my first crush, at age five. I even told everyone we would get married someday. Which is why, when I heard that he had died, I was crushed and I cried to no end.

And when I found out he was actually alive and married some peasant girl, I felt happy for him. You see, my feelings for him were childish feelings of admiration, so I held no ill will towards him or his wife. I am just glad he is alive and well.

Of course, I haven't even mentioned the other prince of Granat, have I? Well, Prince Orlando is a pain in my bum, a very, very large pain. He is two years older than me, and has always treated me as if I was an ant he wanted to squish. This was just because I was a girl and two years younger than him! If I wanted to play with him, he would inform me that girls are gross, and don't play with boys, which I knew was utter nonsense. I had played with boys tons of time, and I knew I wasn't gross. He was the one who was gross, and I told him so, before kicking him in the shins.

That is how our mutual hatred of each other began and it continued for the next six years, until the King and Queen of Granat decided that the summers were just harming diplomatic ties, instead of helping, and they stopped sending their children over.

I wish they had realized that earlier! Then I wouldn't have had to deal with that boy for so long. Ugh.

To be honest, even though we hated each other, we had fun hating each other. Summers were never the same without the harmless and harmful pranks we did on one another. We always got into a lot of trouble, and that always made sure that I had mother's attention, which I never really get any more, due to the fact I am now a "proper princess" according to my mother. Yeah right, what a load of horse dung, I am not a proper princess. I just know how to avoid being caught. Well, most of the time.

I do not want attention from my mother anymore, I have finally realized how vain and flighty she is, and I wish she wasn't my mother. I wish Father didn't marry her, and I can sense that Father sometimes wishes the same whenever she begins a rant about shopping. His face always droops, and his white hair always flattens, as if his spirit was rotting away. As I look at his face this morning, his spirit probably is rotting away. He is older, a lot older than my mother, as he delayed marriage as long as possible after his first wife died. But he knew he needed an heir, so he picked the most beautiful woman out of the bunch and married her. I suppose he was hoping he would die in the next five years or so, but unfortunately for him, he has been alive all eighteen years of their marriage.

Even at this moment, he looks like he wishes his adviser, Sir Montague, would cut out his heart and serve it for breakfast, just so he wouldn't have to listen to mother's speeches about the stupidity of peasants. I wouldn't be surprised if Sir Montague conceded to such a plan, considering his love of power. He would probably convince everyone with his oily, snake tongue that he should be the next monarch, instead of me.

I frowned at my oatmeal. Maybe I shouldn't listen to the maids' gossip. It always made me think crazy things.

Sir Montague's oily voice interrupted my thoughts, "Princess Arianna, you are not eating your oatmeal. Are you unwell?"

I couldn't help but wonder if there was a double meaning to his words, "Um, no Sir Montague, I was just thinking how beautifully put together this oatmeal was," I grimaced in my head as I looked down at the gooey oatmeal mess that definitely was not beautiful or put-together.

Of course, Sir Montague smirked at my comment, "I never knew oatmeal could be well put-together, your highness," he said in his slippery voice that made his meaning hard to pin down.

He must be related to ogres, I thought to myself as my ears turned bright red, "Neither did I until this morning," I commented casually. Internally I was cursing my stupidity, and just wishing I could go out in the woods for a nice, long walk instead of being trapped in the lions' den.

Mother, thankfully, did something right for once and intervened before I could embarrass myself further, "Princess Arianna, don't compliment the food. It makes the servants think they are doing something right, and we can't have that," she declared with a superior look on her pale face.

Aw, mother's ignorance strikes again, I smirked to myself, avoiding the stricken looks on Father's and Sir Montague's faces. I can't believe they still don't realize how ill-mannered she is.

Well, then again, Father does go away for long trips across the country to check up on his people, and Sir Montague usually follows. Father started doing those trips as soon as he and Mother were married. I believe it is not a coincidence.

I finished eating as mother continued to explain why it wasn't good for servants to know they were doing a good job. I excused myself with a polite smile on my face, while inside I was cheering at being able to leave, until I remembered that I had to learn etiquette and how to sew now.

I groaned before being dragged away to the classroom by my governess where a nightmare awaited me.

Oh, how I abhor being a princess.

End Chapter.

* * *

(A/N to readers of Beauty and the Squirrel) Please review, so I know how you feel about this heroine, as she isn't as err, sweet as Beauty, I want to know how you feel about this type of girl. Personally, I love her as a character, and even though I identified with Beauty more, Arianna just makes me laugh and she's just so overwhelming that she's fun to write.

(A/N to everyone) I hope everyone liked this beginning chapter, it was difficult for me to write, due to the explanation of her gift. I wasn't sure how to explain it to everyone, so tell me if I did a good job or if I should rewrite it. And just a side note, no one believes her about her gift except a few select individuals. Not saying who believes her, though, as one is integral to the plot of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: World belongs to Gail Carson Levine.

**II**

"Now what fingers are used when holding a mutton fork?" Governess Dorothea droned in her plain voice, her own fingers playing with her emerald necklace as she glowered at me.

I had to keep my face straight in fear of scowling at her. Usually, I would just allow myself to scowl at her and write out the line, _I must not scowl when being asked etiquette questions_, a hundred times, but today was special. Today was horse_woman_ship day. I couldn't risk getting in trouble today. I needed to get out and ride my horse along the paths of the woods. I felt a smile cross my face as I imagined riding away from the castle with my palomino off into the sunset. . .

"Princess Arianna! I asked you a question!" Governess Dorothea glared down at me, her gray eyes burning into me.

Oops. I bowed my head down, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore it, I was just deliberating how to answer. I wasn't sure if you meant at here in Bezidel, or Kyrria, or Granat, or Ayortha," I smiled in a sickeningly sweet manner that I knew would make her want to kill me.

Her eyes bugged out, and her breath turn ragged. In about five seconds she was going to burst into anger, but since I didn't actually say anything wrong. . . I couldn't be punished. I continued to smile as she cursed admirably in Kyrrian (that's what they speak in Granat; don't know why . . . I don't pay attention in history).

Luckily, as soon as she began to gain self-control a servant came in to announce that our lunch was ready. I bit back a full-blown smirk as my governess looked wildly surprised, annoyed, and angry all at once. I don't think she realized how much time had flown by.

That might be because I bribed the servant to come twenty minutes early . . . (I had to get out of these lessons somehow).

Governess Dorothea inhaled sharply, "I believe you should go ahead of me, I have to figure out a new method of teaching you, you will absorb this information in your head!!!" she bellowed at me, not looking very gentlewomanly.

I simply quirked an eyebrow, as if I was declaring _I don't know what you mean_, and I followed the servant girl to the parlor that was next to kitchen that Governess Dorothea and I sat at every day. . . of my life.

Oh, the monotony.

I sighed, as I ate fish and biscuits. It was a boring lunch that matched my boring life. Governess Dorothea soon came in looking her usual angry self, as she sat down across from me, and began eating.

The table was silent except for the sound of chewing. Just like every other day.

I poked at my fish, feeling ill at the thought it used to be alive. I ate as much of it as I could, as I knew that I would need the energy, but I soon began to feel sick. I pushed my plate away, and looked in my governess' stormy eyes, "Can I be excused Governess Dorothea?" I asked in a polite voice.

Her eyes turned dark, "No, keep eating. We can't have you be a skinny thing at the ball. You need meat on your bones. Stupid girl."

I felt my heart drop like a bird being pushed out of its nest, "What ball?"

She scowled at me, "The one welcoming Prince Orlando of Granat? Is your head that far up in the clouds that you haven't noticed the preparations for the past week? Have you not heard me mention it the past thousand times!?"

Err, more like my head is trapped in the forest, but that is beside the point. I choked out, "Prince Orlando?!?" Why does the world hate me?

She nodded, evidently pleased at my distress. God she's evil, "Yes, that's why you have horsemanship today instead of languages. You are to ride one of the best horses in the kingdom during the parade in the city that will be welcoming him."

I gaped at her, "Why are we welcoming him as if he lived here?"

She frowned at me, "Close your mouth it's unbecoming."

I closed it, but glared at her, "You are not answering my question."

She gave me a smug look, "I'm not supposed to. And if you are done, I shall take you to your history tutor."

The next hour or two was indescribably painful, due to my immense yearning to run away. But I knew I needed to stay strong. I was descended from royals who had faced worse than Prince Orlando. Such as my great-grandfather who had fought off one hundred ogres in one fight. Err, he died, but that besides the point!

I had to come up with a plan. Any plan . . . a plan to prank him, as I did in my youth. A smirk crossed my features as Professor Grebe continued to drone on about some stupid treaty that occurred over four hundred years ago.

The rest of class zoomed by due to my incessant planning of my welcome home gift to Prince Orlando. To be honest, I had no idea why I was so excited to prank him. I just had this incessant urge, and I usually went with my instinct. It had gotten me in trouble before, but it was always worth it. And even if it wasn't worth it, well, at least I learned something knew. Sort of.

I grinned as I changed into my riding clothes and headed to the stables quickly. It wasn't surprising to see that the stable hand, Darius, all ready to set me up on my beautiful palomino. I sighed as I observed him setting up the tack and brushing my horse for me.

Now, Darius was a beautiful specimen of man. He has close-cropped, fleecy brown hair, black eyes, and brown skin. He has a wiry build and had a face that should have been on an aristocrat instead of a stable hand due to his high cheekbones. He was just . . . gorgeous.

He was another reason I loved these lessons. A whole hour with the absurdly handsome boy would make any normal girl swoon in delight and awe. He was completely unaware of his beauty though, and that just made him more adorable and perfect.

He finally noticed me as he turned around wiping sweat off his brow. He was so, rugged, I sighed to myself, as he gave me a peculiar look, "Princess Arianna, you're here early."

I flashed a grin at him, "I always come early to my favorite lesson!"

His black eyes looked worn, "Well, all right then. Would you climb up on Valentine, and show me what you remember. It's been so long since you have had one of these lessons, it will be a shock if you remember anything."

I scowled as he turned his back away from me. I did too remember. Boys are stupid I reminded myself miserably, as I headed towards the beautiful palomino. I petted his nose before hoisting myself up onto his back. I felt settled and at peace up on this magnificent giant. Darius didn't seem to notice how at ease I was, as he kept checking the stirrups as if I was a child, instead of a girl of fifteen years.

I rolled my eyes, "I can handle it," and as if to prove my statement, Valentine whinnied and kicked the door to the stable open. I beamed at my horse and then down at Darius who didn't look very pleased.

"Princess Arianna, get control of Valentine, while I get on Scarlet, all right?" he asked, apparently disgruntled about something.

I bristled with indignation, but I listened, petting the back of Valentine to calm him. I could tell the horse was as excited as I was about leaving the stable and getting some exercise.

It didn't take long for Darius to get atop Scarlet, a beautiful little horse who was rather red (which is how she earned the name). He growled, "C'mon, let's go around."

We galloped along the horse trails that were located on the grounds, the air fresh and stimulating. I breathed it in, and took in the view.

Darius gave me a curious look, "Your highness we only have an hour to exercise your horse, maybe you should start exercising him?"

I blushed, "Err, right. Sorry Darius." I took a hold of my reigns and got Valentine to go faster, making me bounce in my saddle from lack of practice. This is what I get for my mother's hatred of animals, I thought miserably. Thanks to her, I haven't been able to practice for weeks.

I could hear Darius sigh as I fell straight off my horse. I wiped down my clothes and glared at Valentine. Darius got off his horse to help me up.

He looked at me, his dark eyes weary, "Princess Arianna, you must concentrate. You have to do well enough so that you will be able to participate in the welcome parade for the prince."

The feeling of his hands as he pulled me up was wonderful, but I had to focus. I pouted as if I were still three, "I don't even want to welcome him. I love my horse, but I hate that the only reason I am allowed to ride Valentine is because of that obnoxious prince."

Darius laughed, "How do you even know that he is still obnoxious? You have not seen the prince for five years!" His eyes caught mine, as he held a bemused grin.

I avoided his gaze, feeling stupid, "I don't know. He just was always so rude to me. And he always did played the most terrible tricks on me! Okay, I did the same to him, but still!" I protested.

Darius grabbed my hand. Surprised, I turned to him as he smirked at me, causing my heart to flutter, "Princess Arianna, if I was able to be rude to you, I would be. You deserve it wholeheartedly," he put a finger to my lips as I began to protest his words, "Now Princess, you have to be the better person and teach that Prince that you are not that little girl who put frogs in his bed and caused him to scream like a girl." I grinned at the memory, but kept my eyes focused on Darius, as he came closer, and replaced his finger on my lips with his own mouth.

Hallelujah, I thought to myself, grinning as he lightly kissed me for no reason at all. He stopped and gave me a glance of warning, "Now, Princess Arianna, now that you are finished with your tantrum I suggest that we continue our lesson."

I gawped at him, thoroughly confused by the day's events, but I followed his directions. I couldn't help but steal glances at his handsome face, a tad confused and embarrassed at his amorous actions. I knew he was a strange one, but who just kisses a girl (and not just any ordinary girl, a Princess!) and goes right back to normal. It was so peculiar.

But eventually, the weird horse lesson ended, with my muscles aching from riding my horse, as I hadn't in such a long time, my muscles were not used to it. At least I hadn't fallen more than once, I thought to myself miserably as I headed to the castle to get ready for my singing lesson

My thoughts were occupied with the kiss I had received, as well as my plans for Prince Orlando during my instruction on how to sing the Bezidel anthem. I wasn't paying much attention, since I have had the song memorized since infancy.

Of course Mistress Sharia was not pleased by my inattention. She swatted a ruler down on my folder where my unopened music notes lay. Her chestnut eyes peered at me, as she asked in a melodic voice, "Is there a problem, your highness?"

I shook my head, my blonde curls spilling out of the pigtails I had placed them in. I scowled slightly at the obnoxious hairs, as I rearranged my face in a pleasing manner, to make Mistress Sharia think I was paying attention, "No, of course not, I was just . . . uh, thinking of how we should sing this outside. Yeah!" I said excitedly, grasping for anything that would get me out of trouble, "In the grand, natural splendor of Bezidel!" I declared helplessly as the woman scanned my face for hidden reasons.

She didn't seem to find anything as she nodded in agreement, "All right. Fine by me, I need to get out of this stuffy castle anyhow," she muttered the last bit under her breath.

I grinned, as I collected my music notes, she seemed to loosen up as soon as we got to the outdoors. It was easy to see that she felt the same way as me about nature, as a small smile appeared on her face.

But, of course, it didn't last long as she made me start singing once more. This time, I actually paid attention and sang beautifully. Well, as well as I possibly was able to anyway.

Mistress Sharia looked pleased with my progress and let me leave early. I think she was just as weary as I was of my singing lessons. I skipped off into the forest, knowing that I had least an hour to kill before Governess Dorothea went looking to kill me. I sighed at the thought, but let myself be taken away from those thoughts by looking at the majesty of the forest.

It was so beautiful. Every time I came into the woods, I was always astonished at how peaceful and wonderful it truly was. The sunlight streamed through the canopy and was filtered, causing lights to splash in different areas of the ground. A rabbit hopped past, before dunking into a hole, where presumably, it lived. I smiled as I continued to walk across the path, humming as I went.

Without realizing I even began to sing, in a melancholy voice. It was a song with no words, but I remembered it vaguely. Perhaps it was a song my earliest nanny, the only nice one who was later replaced by the hag of a woman who let me get lost, sang to me as I slept. Perhaps, perhaps . . . I felt my brow crinkle in thought as I looked at several bluebirds that began to whistle at me.

Feeling silly, I whistled back, not really knowing what I was doing. The bluebirds didn't seem to understand either, as they whistled in confused fashion, hopping up and down slightly. I laughed lightly, "No, I don't know what I am saying," I informed them, a smile resting on my lips, "I just wanted to try to speak to you in your own language."

They whistled to me furiously, and I wished that Lucinda had also given me the power to understand them. I had wished this on numerous occasions, and I always felt bad I couldn't respond properly to them. It seemed unfair to them, somehow.

"I'm sorry," I told them apologetically, "I can't understand you."

They whistled softly at me, quirking their little heads this way and that way. I plopped down on the ground, not caring about my dress. Mother yells at me anyway, so I might as well give her a reason for it, I thought to myself bemusedly.

I looked up at the bluebirds, who still looked puzzled by my presence, "Well, even though I can't understand you, would you like to hear my plan to prank the Prince?" I asked mischievously.

They whistled heartily at me, and I knew that meant yes. I laid it all out for them, all of my ideas. They whistled appreciatively at a few of my ideas, but mostly they gave me looks informing me that they were stupid. If a bird thought my plans were stupid, they probably were, I though dissatisfied with the last four ideas I had left. I bit my lip, wondering which prank would be best.

But my thoughts were scattered as I felt a presence behind me. I turned and saw a young, blonde man who had to have been about seventeen or eighteen was staring at me peculiarly.

"Err, I heard no one would be in the forest," he stated with a slight accent, clearly stumped at my presence. He gave me another one of his peculiar looks, "Who are you?"

I was about to give him my name, when I realized that for once, someone didn't know I was the princess. A roguish thought entered my mind and I embraced it whole-heartedly. I scanned my head for an idea for a name before answering, "Mistress Seraphina, I'm a lady's maid," I curtseyed becomingly at him for added effect before straightening myself out.

His green eyes crinkled, "For the Queen or the Princess?"

"Neither," I informed him, having fun with my game, "the princess' governess. She's a terrible woman," I told him with a straight face, even though I was having trouble holding back the grin on my face.

He gave me a curious glance, looking as if he didn't fully believe my lie, "I see . . ."

"Who might you be?" I asked, my voice oozing with charm. My mother didn't give me those so-called etiquette lessons for nothing! I even batted my eyelashes for a special effect, knowing full well how ridiculous I looked.

He stuttered, turning slightly red in embarrassment at my behavior, before declaring his name, "I'm Prince Orlando of Granat, could you please stop doing that?" he asked wincing at my attempt of flirtatious behavior.

I stopped immediately feeling very angry at myself. I couldn't believe I had been toying with the Prince, my enemy. I gave him a quick look realizing how similar he looked to the old Prince Orlando that I hadn't seen in years. How could I be so stupid, I thought to myself, a scowl starting to appear on my face.

But, wait . . . I've been toying with the prince. A smirk crossed my lips as I realized he didn't know who I was. I could embarrass him in front of the entire court in this way. I sneaked a look at him, and he gave me a peculiar look back.

"I'm apologize, your highness!" I said meekly as I curtseyed to him, looking at him through my lashes, "I shall leave you to the forest in . . . its entire splendor," I said, sighing softly.

1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . I counted inwardly as I slowly walked away towards the entrance of the forest.

"Wait," he stopped me with his words. I smiled, knowing he had fallen right into my trap.

And so, my plan began to fall in place.

**Chapter End**

**(A/N) I hoped you liked this chapter. Several characters were introduced, she just got her first kiss (gasp!) **

**You will see the full plan out in the open within the next two chapters. Let's just say, she gets in over her head (something she does often... you will notice this soon enough).**

**I hope you like the interactions with animals. It's hard to make them realistic yet fantastical enough to suit this story. It's also hard to keep it from being extremely cheesy.  
**

**Not telling you anything about Darius or Orlando at this point, but watch out for the two of them, both very important players in this massive story. (because I know right now, it seems kind of simple, but I already have so many plot twists and turns that will keep most people on their toes.)**

**I also want to let everyone know I appreciate their reviews a lot. Starting next chapter, I will be posting my replies again, I just forgot to do that this time around. Sorry!**

**By the way, I probably won't be able to post very often. I am returning to school on Saturday, and well, I need to do well in college (and you know, I do have a social life lol), so this story will have to lay aside for now. If I need to destress or something though, I will probably write for this story (and knowing my circumstances at college, I will probably be stressed quite a bit) so I will probably go to the library for an afternoon, get some hot chocolate and work on this story.**

**I hope you have enjoyed it so far! Keep reading!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

--

Disclaimer: World belongs to Gail Carson Levine.

**Chapter III**

I turned around at this point, and gave him an apathetic look, "What is it your highness?" I asked with a slight bored tone to demonstrate I was only staying due to his command.

"What were you even doing here?" he asked a curious smile on his face with a wave of his hand. I had a feeling that the smile on his face had won him over many young women. Unfortunately for him, Mistress Seraphina was immune to such nonsense. Ha-ha on you, Prince Orlando, I thought smugly.

"Oh, just talking to the birds," I stated casually as I walked back to the bluebirds, who were eying our exchanging with interest.

"Oh, is that normal behavior for a lady's maid?" he asked with an obnoxious smirk.

I felt my temper flare, but kept it under control, as it was all a part of my plan, "No, not particularly. But, I am one of the weird ones, I suppose." I sighed at this, trying to look forlorn and distressed. I knew he was the type of male who loved ladies in distress, it was written all over his face.

True enough, he looked concernedly at me, "Are they mean to you in any way? If they are, you are welcome to work at my palace, there are enough weird people working there that you will seem normal," he said with a charming grin.

I almost felt touched at his caring of this Miss Seraphina, but I made myself remember the time he made his younger sister throw up on my shoes (she didn't mean to, but he planned it somehow. . . well he laughed anyhow). "No, my family lives in a village a few miles from here, and on my days off, I get to visit them. It's very exciting; my younger sister Ursula just lost her first tooth!" I told him excitedly, knowing I wouldn't believe any of these words if I were the one listening to them, but I was hoping he was stupid enough to take them at first glance.

But, he seemed convinced, "She must be a lot younger than you, since you look about fourteen."

I grumbled, "I am actually seventeen. Everyone always thinks I am a lot younger than I am. It's very annoying." I decided to up my age due to the fact I knew he would see through my plan right then and there.

He held a smile in his eyes, "Well, at least that means you will be beautiful for a longer time than most women."

I feigned a blush, but in reality I was rolling my eyes. I couldn't believe the nonsense that was coming out of his mouth. Was he actually attempting to flirt with me? How strange that he would choose to flirt with a maid. There must be something in the water in Granat, remembering how his brother married a peasant, and his younger sister's taste for servant boys. I shook my head lightly, before smiling in a subtly flirtatious manner back at him, "That was nice of you to say, but I am no beauty."

He chuckled, "No, that would be my sister-in-law."

I widened my eyes as I never knew her name, "What a name to carry!" I declared, one of the few honest things I had said to him during the whole conversation.

He raised his blonde eyebrows at me, "Well, I suppose. She fits the bill though. I don't think she has realized that fact yet, even though several men were at least half in love with her."

I sighed, "You think she would realize that she was beautiful since she married a prince!" After all, that was how my mother married royalty, by being beautiful, I thought to myself.

He gave me a look I couldn't decipher before muttering, "I don't think looks really factored into that marriage much."

I furrowed my brows at that, before smoothing them into a pleasant looking face, trying to keep in character. I couldn't believe I had acted so like myself. It would be the end of the plan if I kept acting like this, "Beg pardon, sir, but what is this whole ball for? No one will tell me anything, which is strange because usually there's some sort of speculation," I said softly twisting one of my blonde curls.

He shrugged, as he twirled a flower he must have picked up before. It was hard to pay attention to his words as the flower's twirling kept me hypnotized, "I don't know. No one will tell me anything either. My parents, the King and Queen of Granat, mind you, just informed me that I would be traveling back to Bezidel for the first time since forever. They gave no reason, although I am sure there is one. They even sent my eldest sister with me, and she has a child and everything so it must mean something."

He was much in the dark about it as me. For some odd reason, I felt pleased with this, "Well, sire, I suppose I have taken up too much of your time. I know I should be going back. My mistress will probably kill me if I don't hurry," I informed him pleasantly as I skipped away from him, giving him a wave and a half-curtsy on my way out.

He grabbed my hand for a minute before I could completely escape, "I would like to see you again. You treat me like a human, which is an unusual occurrence in Bezidel," he informed me his green eyes wrinkling with mischief.

I couldn't decide whether to agree or be annoyed with him and settled for apathy. But I agreed to meet him, the night of the ball in the music chamber (I would have to steal some servant clothes for this meeting, and sneak away from the ball, I thought to myself giddily, happy to see my plan continuing). He agreed to the circumstances, and finally let me go back. I realized I would have to avoid him until that moment, so he wouldn't recognize me as the Princess, until I revealed his folly at the ball, I smirked to myself.

I had a feeling I was late to dinner, but at that moment I didn't care. My plan was going full-speed ahead, and nothing could stop the acceleration except a crash.

Unfortunately, crash it did.

The day of the parade was only a few days later, and it arrived very quickly. I never saw hair or tail of Prince Orlando in those few days. I was too busy preparing the song for him, and my plans to embarrass him were put in second due to the amount of pressure that was put upon me by my family. Well by family I mean my beautiful mother who believes that if I mess up the parade I do not deserve to live, the only living heir or not.

Now that is a lovely woman.

Anyways, I was rather nervous due to the immense pressure to sing our national anthem perfectly in front of the entire capital city. It was enough to make any girl feel faint, but, as usual, I had to be more than any girl. I had to be the Crown Princess of Bezidel.

My golden curls were piled up onto my head prettily, in a sophisticated up-do that my singing mistress did for me. Mistress Sharia looked to be as nervous as myself, as her job depended on me doing well at the parade. I felt sorry for her as I knew that she depended on my success more than I did. My mother would yell at me for a few hours, my governess would box my ears, Sir Montague would smile creepily at me, and Father would say nothing, per usual. That is not much compared to Mistress Sharia.

Mistress Sharia would lose everything, her home, her job, her friends, everything.

I took a deep breath, as I looked out onto the crowd. It was a matter of moments before my musical debut that would announce the start of the parade.

The audience, once full of laughter and chatter, soon began to quiet as a footman who was standing on one of the other towers announced my presence and purpose.

I closed my eyes before I walked onto the South Tower and into the sunlight. I blinked softly, as my eyes became adjusted to the light.

There was silence among the crowd, until I began singing the anthem. Then throngs of voices joined my own, singing the tale of how Bezidel came to be.

It was extraordinarily beautiful, and I, for the first time in a very long time, felt moved to tears. But, as a Bezidel royal, I knew I had to keep composure, so as the song ended, I curtseyed to the crowd before booming out in a loud, but genteel voice, "This is Bezidel, Prince Orlando, and May You Be Welcome to It."

The crowd repeated me loudly. And as if on cue, they dispersed quickly onto the sides of the streets so the parade could begin. That may have had something to do with the dozens of guards and knights looking threateningly at the peasants.

I turned back into the tower, so I could go on my little horse that I would be riding on with Governess Dorothea at my side on her own horse.

Unbeknownst to me, I would not be riding with her.

A handsome smirk greeted me as I gracefully climbed onto the palamino. I looked into his green eyes and I groaned quietly to avoid being heard, "Oh no, not you."

I had wanted to avoid him entirely, so I could confuse him into thinking I was a servant. How on earth was I going to do that now?

Prince Orlando clucked at me, seemingly not able to recognize me from the Mistress Seraphina he had met in the forest, "That's not what you said up on the tower several minutes past. You sounded very sincere up there. Were you lying to your own people?" he asked with a smile that was a strange mix of haughty and sweet on his face that I felt the undeniable urge to smack.

Instead I turned away haughtily, confused by the events but not willing to disclose my confusion to him, "No."

He placed a hand on my shoulder, and whispered sarcastically, "I have this tiny feeling you were," he teased.

I smacked his hand away, and ignored him.

I could hear him rustle as we waved and greeted the people of Bezidel as our horses followed the rest of the parade. I could hear mutterings in Kyrrian and even Ayorthian throughout the crowd, which was unusual considering how no one outside our country seems to be pay us any mind except for the Granatans.

"Why are there so many people here?" I whispered to myself.

Prince Orlando yawned quite loudly before answering my rhetorical question, "Because this is a diplomatic occasion. You are welcoming a leader who has ties all around our world."

I scowled at him; fortunately he was not able to tell due to the shadows across my face.

The rest of the parade continued in silence, only broken by the sound of laughter on the streets, or a "Hello!" from Prince Orlando to some peasants on the street.

I didn't know what to say to him to continue my plan so I kept ignoring him until he spoke again.

"Princess Arianna. . ." he began, looking a little too full of himself due to the fact that the last peasant we had just gone by gave him a flirtatious wink.

"What?" I grunted, as I was a little annoyed at the whole situation.

"Don't you wish we were still children placing frogs in each other's bed, without having to worry about all of these stupid events?" he nostalgically asked me, his voice full of emotion.

I gave him a cautious glance, "I suppose."

He sighed and leaned back into his seat, "Those were the best days of our lives I suppose, ah, memories."

I gave him a dark look, knowing he was up to something but unable to prove my intuition, "I would not say that," I told him stiffly.

His green eyes peered at me, "Oh, that's too bad. I loved it when you . . . pranked me," he said softly with a smirk playing on his lips as the carriage slowed to a stop in front of the castle and the trumpets blared signaling an end to the parade.

My heart stopped in fear but I was unable to make a sound other than "Guah," as he got off his horse with poise. Did he know?

On the other hand, my governess pulled me out off the horse as she curtseyed several times to her rightful monarch, speaking incoherently as he greeted his subject kindly. He kissed her wrinkly hand and gave her a charming smile that I despised.

Governess Dorothea disagreed with me as she fawned over him continuously as we walked over to the castle.

"Now, my Princess Arianna, I suppose the next time we shall meet will be at the ball," he stated looking amused at my state of silent resentment. He must have been able to tell I was seething with that particular emotion, I thought to myself as I glowered at him.

He gave me an attractive smirk, before helping my governess up the stairs like a proper gentleman. What a farce, I thought decidedly as I scowled at the back of their heads.

"Princess Arianna?" a voice asked me.

I swept around to face Mistress Sharia whose spirit seemed to be on the verge of breaking due to the amount of happiness in her face.

"Yes, Mistress Sharia?" I asked curtsying politely to her, curious to why she was so happy.

"You did it! You sang so well! After a while, I was not sure if you would be able to sing at that level, but you did! You did it, Princess Arianna!" she said, big, fat tears rolling down her face as she beamed at me.

"Er," I said uncomfortably, as she leaped at me and gave me a hug.

I heard laughter and I turned to see Prince Orlando at the top of the marble stairs snickering at my predicament. I scowled at him, thankfully only he was able to see due to Mistress Sharia's face being buried into my shoulder.

He mouthed at me "Ha-Ha" before giving me a little wave and smirk goodbye before turning to leave.

I furrowed my brows in contempt, knowing I had to get him back now. Just for that one comment, my plan will be going full-throttle, I decided.

Mistress Sharia seemed to be unaware of my hostility to my contemporary monarch as she smiled at me, before fixing my dress that she had ruined with her tears, "Oh, dear, I'm sorry about this," she stated kindly. "I am just so happy for you, and myself, if I am to be really honest. I don't know what would have happened to me if you messed up," she informed me, a worry line creasing her forehead.

I felt bad at that moment, worrying about my evil plan instead of Mistress Sharia, who has always been kind to me (the only one of teachers to do that), "Well, I made sure I didn't mess up, because you are my favorite teacher, I hope you know." Not that said much, but she did not need to know that.

Her eyes alighted, "Thank you Princess Arianna, I really appreciate that!"

I felt like squirming away, "That's alright, Mistress Sharia, if you will excuse me, I, err, have to go get ready for tonight's ball." Mostly to meet Prince Orlando in the form of Mistress Seraphina, I thought to myself.

She seemed to be alarmed by this, "Oh my, that is tonight isn't?" I nodded dumbly as she began to spout off things she needed to do before the ball tonight. I slithered away up the stairs and somehow managed to get to my own room without being bothered by anyone.

That never happened; I frowned worriedly to myself, wondering how come nobody decided to bother me on such a day. Not even Governess Dorothea came to bother me about getting ready for the ball, they all seemed too caught up into their own lives, I noticed as I laid out my servant clothes on the silk covers of my bed.

I began to get dressed into my formal clothes as I realized the afternoon had already began to slide away from me, and my parents would kill me (Mother in particular) if I was not dressed and ready by exactly six o'clock.

It was about five thirty when I released myself from my bedchamber. I was wearing a simple dress with a gathered skirt, which apparently is the style now, according to my mother. I actually looked beautiful, I thought to myself in shock, as I admired myself in an antique mirror that was placed on my wall. I couldn't hold back a grin as an evil thought spread in my head.

Tonight was going to be _special_.

* * *

(A/N) Thank you guys for the reviews!!! I really appreciate them. I am already working on the next chapter, so hopefully it won't take as long as this chapter.

Next chapter is where the fun really begins for me, so that will make it easier for me to write.

And I'm sorry this chapter isn't very good, I just had to set up the scene for later. It might seem confusing what Arianna's plan is, well that is because it isn't a very good plan, because well, she has never been very good at making plans (she likes to think otherwise but well, she kind of fails at it, Prince Orlando will poke fun at that part of her in later chapters).

She basically was going to pretend to be a servant girl then in front of everyone at the ball, be like I'm the princess not a servant girl, you're stupid haha! She's a tad immature still, I hope you realize.

She doesn't really realize how that would reflect on her badly, so fortunately the plan doesn't go through. (you will see why in the next chapter =D)

Oh, and hopefully the curse will be placed on her within the next two chapters. *evil grin* It's going to be sooooooo much fun.

I know exactly what I want to do and it's going to be great!

Oh and if anyone cares, I imagine Mistress Sharia looking exactly like Keri Russell. I have other characters on my profile page describing how I imagine them looking like and their personality. The celebrities on some of the character's descriptions are just how I sort of imagine them looking like if I had to pick a celebrity. You don't have to agree or even look at those suggestions but sometimes I just see a celebrity and I'm like, Oh my god that's totally Mistress Sharia (which is what happened with Keri Russell).

That's all, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the next chapter will be better!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The world belongs to Gail Carson Levine.

**Chapter IV**

The blue damask material felt nice as I played with the dress as I sat and waited to be announced to the crowd.

My whole family, as well as Prince Orlando and his elder sister Princess Aubretia, were gathered into this one room on the outside of the ballroom. Princess Aubretia was with her husband, a man who seemed to be quite boring and brooding, so therefore I paid no attention to him. They were to be announced first, then myself and Prince Orlando (as he was to be my escort, unfortunately), and lastly my parents.

I sighed to myself, imagining a much better evening with much better company.

That better company would be Darius of course, as he was the most handsome man on Earth, and he did kiss me after all, I sighed thinking of that chaste kiss.

Prince Orlando noticed and he raised a blond eyebrow at me, and I scowled at him in embarrassment, not wanting him to see my longing for Darius that was clearly written on my face.

Sir Montague came in, looking as dirty and greasy as ever. He went over to Princess Aubretia's side, "Princess, it is time for you and your husband to go down, the footman is about to announce you," he informed her. She steadily got up, and her husband guided her out the door, and onto the balcony that would overlook the crowd, where their names would be read out in a majestic footman's voice.

I could barely hear the rustle of the footman's voice as Prince Orlando joined me at my side, "Are you all right?" he asked, "You looked a little flushed."

I didn't look at him, keenly aware of how close he was and how awkward it would be if he realized at this moment that I was the Mistress Seraphina. Plus, it would totally ruin my plan, "I'm fine. I just hate balls," I informed him, for once telling him the absolute truth with no lies hidden underneath.

"Really? I love them," he informed me with a jovial smile. I made an effort not to roll my eyes. Of course he would love them, I thought to myself, he was perfect.

"I would just rather be outside," I said softly, avoiding the gaze of his green eyes. I was all too aware that Sir Montague was listening in on our conversation, so that just made the whole event more awkward.

"I can understand that. I was just outside in your woods the other day you know," he told me. I could feel that there was more to those words than that. Most likely he was trying to trap me, but I wasn't going to fall for it.

"That's nice," I placed a gloved hand over my mouth as I feigned a yawn.

He smirked at me, "Yes it was nic…" he was cut off, as Sir Montague pulled the two of us.

"C'mon now, it's your turn to be sent down to the wolves," he said with acid dripping in his voice.

I rolled my eyes at him, before placing my gloved hand on Prince Orlando's arm. He looked like he had guided many girls before me to these sorts of events by the confident smirk on his lips.

The footman announced us, and Prince Orlando guided me down the steps. At this point, I was just praying not to fall and make a disgrace of myself and my family.

"You look nervous," Prince Orlando whispered to me out of the corner of his mouth.

I felt foolish, but I nodded at him, too nervous to argue about that fact with my enemy.

"Don't worry every single person here already knows you are a little mad, so there is nothing to worry about," he said with a teasing smile in my direction as we slowly made our way down the steep stairwell.

I wanted to scowl at him but everyone was watching the two of us together, so I smiled brilliantly instead, "Don't remind me of that fact. I would prefer to think that I was starting over," I informed him, speaking out of the corner of my mouth

"Then don't embarrass yourself," he ordered with a phony smile, as we made it to the bottom of the stairs.

The crowd clapped politely as a welcoming to us. I flushed slightly at the amount of attention we were receiving, as the footman announced my parents.

Dinner would begin after the dancing as per usual. Prince Orlando seemed a tad confused by this notion, as he was used to the balls where eating took place during the dancing (as it is in Kyrria) but I had to inform him, as we sat next to each other at the Royal table, that in Bezidel dancing is more important than food.

He seemed to be disgruntled by this, and as we danced the waltz together, I could hear his stomach grumble, much to my delight.

"Oh shush," he ordered as a shadow of a smirk crossed my features, "I can't believe you aren't hungry."

"Of course, I am!" I told him, "I am just used to not being fed until later, when I am practically starving. It's part of my schedule."

He glanced down at me incredulously, "You have a schedule?"

"Yes, why don't you?" I asked curiously.

"No, not really, I am required to go to some lectures and visit some tutors but I arrange it myself," he told me as we spun around the dance floor together.

I closed my eyes in jealousy, "Your mother doesn't arrange everything for you?"

"No, why would she? She knows I can take care of myself."

I felt like cursing like a common rogue, but I knew it would useless and embarrassing to do so. I also felt like crying but that would be just as bad as cursing. Instead I just muttered, "I hate my life."

I barely registered the startled look on Prince Orlando's face as I curtseyed to him and left the ballroom quietly, as to not attract any attention to myself.

Why couldn't I be in charge of my own life? Even for a moment?

I sighed realizing that I could never be in charge of my own life, not even when I will be Queen, because then I would have some oaf of a husband trying to order me around.

I just want freedom; I bit my lip in frustration, causing it to bleed. The blood fell upon my white glove, creating a contrast of white and red.

I watched in fascination as the blood lay upon it, before I was interrupted.

"Princess, are you alright?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned to see Darius, who looked polished in his footman uniform. I had forgotten that most of the servants would be hired on nights such as this.

"I'm as good as I ever will be," I said softly, feeling foolish in this confession.

He just stood there quietly, "Oh."

I just stared at his handsome face, knowing that he would never understand, "Excuse me," I rushed past him, but he grabbed my hand.

"Princess, I am sorry I kissed you before," he told me softly as I glanced into his eyes feeling my breath catch in my throat.

"Oh, well, it was kind of nice actually, although I still don't understand why you did it, I enjoyed it," I blabbered, feeling idiotic as I continued to speak.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said stoically, as he interrupted my tirade, "I just wanted to let you know I just wanted to for no reason. I just felt like you needed it."

Well, that's perfectly normal, I thought to myself, wanting to scowl at him, but instead broke out into a perfect princess smile, "Well, now that that is settled I shall go back to the ball, excuse me."

He let me go that time, but he continued to watch me as I entered the ballroom, creating shivers up and down my spine.

I felt silly for enjoying those shivers. But I did delight in them, just like any foolish girl would. But as the clock struck 7 o'clock, I knew it was time to begin the next phase of my plan and to forget about Darius.

Unfortunately, I didn't feel much like pranking anyone. I was too distracted by my own problems.

But I met Prince Orlando dressed as Mistress Seraphina anyways.

He met me in the music room as he promised; looking very mussed up, as if he had been dancing for the whole time I was thinking and plotting.

"Mistress Seraphina?" he called out softly and I came out dressed up in servant clothes, with my blond curls covered underneath a cloth scarf.

"Yes, Prince Orlando? What do you want; I have many chores to finish up!" I lied to him as he looked curiously at me.

"Why are you dressed in such rags?" he asked with an amused gleam in his eyes.

"Err, well, I was cleaning, so I felt no use for nice clothes," I enlightened him.

He leaned on a piano, "Ah, I see, I am sorry for taking a part of your time just to talk. I suppose you need to go back to work."

No, I couldn't lose him now! The prank had just begun, I thought to myself, desperate for some sort of control, "No, it will be fine, what would you like to talk about?"

He furrowed his brow at me, but answered me anyway, "Well, would you like to hear about the Princess? I'm sure you've met her before."

"Well, actually, no I haven't had the pleasure," I said with a forced smile.

"You're lucky," he informed me as he started to fiddle with a violin that lay on a table, "She's a spoiled brat."

"I've heard she's perfectly lovely," I said, my brown eyes flashing in distaste at his words.

"They only say that because of how frightened they are, they feel that her spies are listening everywhere," he said with a smile in my direction. When I didn't smile he approached me, "Are you alright? I'm sorry I am insulting your monarch. She is just a spoiled, rotten, ugly-"

I felt my temper reach its boiling point, "That's it!" I shouted pointing a finger at his aristocratic nose, "She is not like that!"

My heart continued to pump loudly as he stared at me as if I was mad, "Well, actually Mistress Seraphina, I have to say she is also truly mad thinking that I would fall for her stupid trick of acting like a servant."

Fury rose within me, "Why you!" and I attempted to slap him across the face. Unfortunately he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him softly. I struggled against him, and even though I was in no pain my stomach was twisting and turning due to the lack of food I had received in the past hours.

"Arianna, why do you do these foolish things?" he asked me in a exasperated voice.

I glared at him, and began to hiss, "Because you drive me crazy! I wanted revenge for our childhood! You always teased me and pranked me and the like and STOP SMIRKING!"

He continued to smirk in a handsome manner, "I thought that was all a game to you? Why are you so focused on the past?"

I shot daggers at him with my dark eyes, "Because you are annoying. And I wanted revenge."

He smirked again, letting me go, "Revenge gets you nowhere. And I recognized you from the start, although you did confuse me at first, I figured it out completely by the parade today. You were trying to make a fool out of me. But alas you failed."

I took a step back from him, never stopping my glare, "Well, I'll get you someday, don't you forget it!" I shouted at him, before punching him in the gut.

"Oof!" he cried out in surprise, as I knew he couldn't really be in pain due to the fact he grabbed my hand again.

"Let me go!" I cried, my stomach doing somersaults again. Why don't they ever feed us? I wondered to myself as he smirked at me again.

"Only if you swear on your Father's life that you won't attack me again, and if you don't promise this the war of pranks will begin again," he warned as he pointed a finger at me.

I rolled my eyes, "I swear on my Father's life I won't attack you again," he let me go, "tonight," I continued with a conniving grin as I gallivanted back to my room to get dressed into my proper clothes.

I could hear cursing as I left and I couldn't help but applaud myself for my skill. The war begins, I thought with a grin.

Dinner was finally beginning, and my stomach would finally settle due to the fact food would be in it.

I glanced at the entrees and felt my mouth salivate in anticipation due to the amount of potatoes, corn, and other delicious foods would soon be in my stomach.

I wasn't looking forward to the venison, due to the fact it used to be a deer (and I have conservations with deer), but I was hungry and I knew I needed protein of some sort. I sighed morosely as my Father stood up to make some sort of pronouncement.

He coughed lightly, and his hoarse voice began to speak, "My comrades, countrymen, and guests, I would like to thank you for joining my family in this ball. This has been such an enchanting evening, and I would like to thank my beautiful wife for making it so," he said the last part with a grimace. I had to hold in a laugh.

He continued, "I would just like to make an announcement that will make every in this room delighted and overjoyed. There is a reason that our guests from Granat have come to visit us. A very good reason," he looked around and raised his wine glass to Prince Orlando and his family. His sister looked a tad smug while his brother-in-law was beaming, Orlando just looked confused. Father carried on with his speech, "That reason is that our Princess Arianna Anne Georgiana Elizabeth Seraphina, the Golden Dove of Bezidel, my that is a mouthful," he said with a smile, "will be joined in matrimony with Prince Orlando of Granat within the next year." The crowd began to cheer and applaud this.

I felt all the blood drain out of my face and noticed that Prince Orlando's face had done the same. We looked at one another shocked and dismayed by the news.

We were going to be married?!

I felt like protesting, but I knew it would be no use at all. So I sat there, resigned to my fate, feeling tears slip out of my eyes.

I was crying, I thought to myself, almost wanting to laugh at the ridiculousness that was me. I should not be crying I am a Bezidel royal, I wanted to yell, but I did not. Instead I began to eat the arranged food that was set in front of me by a servant.

My life was always arranged, why did it surprise me that my marriage would be? I asked myself rationally.

As soon as the food left the table and dessert began to be placed down I left the scene excusing myself, as I knew I needed to be outside with nature.

Nature was the only thing that didn't try to control me, I noticed as I walked out in the brisk air right before I began to cry once again.

"I don't want to marry anyone yet! Especially not Prince Orlando!" I cried out into the darkness as I sprinted into the forest, my blue dress getting caught up into the trees.

As I lay upon the grass sobbing for the first time since I was three, I felt the animals come out of their homes to stare at me. I looked up to see an owl hoot at me impatiently.

"What is it now?" I groaned getting off the ground in time for an old woman to stomp into my clearing.

"Well, now, if it isn't the beautiful Princess Arianna," she mocked, her black eyes peering into my soul, making me feel naked and helpless.

I mumbled as I tried to step away from her, "Err, um, well, um yes, you see."

She got closer as the animals formed a circle around us, as if they were anticipating something, "Hmph, you aren't that beautiful now that I get a closer look at you. Your eyes are all red and blotchy. Now why is that?? Were you crying?" she cackled as she placed a pasty white hand on my ruined sleeve.

I tore away from her, fearful of what she was going to do to me, but I was too late.

"From the darker powers of all that is wrong with the world, teach this princess real pain and suffering, by making her prick her finger on a spinning wheel and go into an enchanted sleep that will last a lifetime!!" she cried out in a terrible voice causing my skin to prickle with fear.

"How is pricking my finger going to cause me real pain?" I yelled out to her, but it was too late as she had disappeared into the darkness.

I didn't know what she was, or if I had dreamed her up, but I knew I should probably get out of there before something weirder occurred. The owl that had tried to warn me of her presence before seemed to agree as he hooted at me hurriedly.

So I ran back into the castle, where I would be safe and sound.

As I got ready for bed that night, my governess came into to congratulate me on my awful engagement (my words not hers).

"Oh, my dear, you will have the best husband in the whole world," she sighed like a schoolgirl who had just been told she was pretty by a schoolboy.

I rolled my eyes at her but let her continue fawning over the dim-witted prince.

"Governess Dorothea," I began, and she looked over at me, for once in her life, looking rather motherly and kind, "Yes dear, what is the matter?" she asked me.

"Well, um, I was in the forest today," I started and she groaned.

"Not again! Hopefully Prince Orlando will stop you from doing that!"

"Well actually, he seems to like the forest here too, but that is another story, err, well I met this old lady, she seemed to be a witch," I bit my lip nervously as my governess gave me a strange look.

"Now why would you think that?" she peered into my eyes, as if she were expecting that I had a spell put upon me, which, actually, I did.

I hesitated before speaking, "I believe I had a curse placed upon me."

I winced as she began to curse and yell and scream at me, "How can you be so foolish your highness!?!? You are the only heir to the throne!" her gray hair fell into her tear filled eyes.

She was afraid, I realized, as she began to bawl right in front of me. Hesitantly, I placed a hand on her shoulder as she sobbed into her arms.

"It will be alright," I murmured, patting her awkwardly.

She sniffed, "It's all my fault princess! What are we going to do?"

"I suppose we should let my family know," I stated.

She nodded tearfully at me, and I helped her off the ground.

We gathered ourselves to meet someone scarier than the old witch, my mother and my father.

Tonight was special all right, I thought wryly to myself.

* * *

(A/N) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i knew exactly what I wanted to do so it was relatively easy to write this. The next chapter will get the plot started even more so than this so, so buckle up.

Thank you for the reviews btw, I love getting that review alert in my inbox! =D

Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The world belongs to Gail Carson Levine (whose creatures and such will be coming up in the next few chapters!!! Yay!)

**Chapter V**

My mother and father were awoken by the guards who let us in. Father looked quite perturbed to see us in his room, and mother looked annoyed that we had interrupted her beauty sleep. I could tell this by the scowl she gave us as we entered.

My governess curtseyed to my parents, and I mimicked her. She then straightened herself out and looked right into my Father's brown eyes, "Queen Illana and King Robert . . . I was thinking that we should bring Princess Aubretia, Prince Caii, and Prince Orlando in here."

My father frowned at her for several minutes while they were gathered. He then gave me a quick glance in curiosity, "Of course, but what is going on, Mistress Dorothea?" he asked in a serious voice.

She matched his tone, "I'm afraid, nothing that is good," she said sadly as Prince Orlando, Princess Aubretia, and Prince Caii (Aubrietia's husband) arrived onto the scene quickly, looking dismayed and perplexed by the fact they were taken to my father's chambers in the middle of the night.

Prince Caii, who seemed to have changed into breeches and a shirt before arriving, took over the investigation, "I say, what is going on here?"

My father frowned deeply, "I was about to ask the same thing, Arianna, what is going on here?" he asked me, as he truly looked at me for the first time in a long time.

Prince Orlando held a look of pure joy on his face, as if he were expecting me to tell my Father to call off the engagement or something. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

So I began my tale, starting from how I ran off into the forest when everyone was eating their dessert, leaving out the why, of course, and ending it with telling Dorothea about what happened.

"And then we all are here," I ended lamely, feeling foolish in the eyes of all these important people.

My father looked deep in thought, while my mother was crying (for joy or anger or sadness, I was unable to discern) in the background. He turned to me and said, "We need to alert Sir Montague to the situation. . ."

Governess Dorothea shrieked at him, "No your highness, you mustn't! I don't trust that man at all! The less people who know the better!" she declared.

My mother came up to her tearfully, "What do you think we should do Dorothea?" she asked as she clawed at my governess' dress. I looked at her a tad shocked at her caring behavior.

"I think we should 'send her to Granat' but really hide her in the forest with someone trustworthy with power," she stated, as she looked at all of us for confirmation, "until we know who sent that hag to the forest at all! She shouldn't have gotten past the magic wards that were set up by Sir Montague!"

Princess Aubretia approached her, "Are you sure hiding is the best idea? She really could come to Granat you know. . ." she began to say before being interrupted by my father.

"No, she needs to stay here, I think she should hide out, deep in the forest, with a fairy." he said exchanging a significant look with my governess.

I felt my heart jump into my throat, was my governess a fairy? Granat did have the best fairies in the world, followed by Kyrria, after all, and their royal family was protected very well due to their fairy companion. So was Kyrria now that I thought about it.

Governess Dorothea nodded her voice harsh despite the circumstances, "I'll call her up right now, but I don't think she would really want to do this, you know how she is about her magic, but I think it will be all right, after I explain the circumstances."

I furrowed my brow, which of my servants could control magic around here, I wondered to myself, hoping that it was someone I actually liked. Which narrowed it down quite a bit.

"What is going on?" Prince Orlando demanded, with confusion and dismay written across his features.

Everything seemed to halt as they looked at him with respect, something that I would never receive, I thought to myself jealously. His sister approached him, and spoke softly to him, "Arianna's going to fall asleep for a long time unless we hide her. And the whole True Love's Kiss law might need to be invoked if hiding her fails. Which means that we must hide you as well. It is not allowed back home in Granat, but I assume you still have it working here?" she turned to Father, her hands by her sides.

Father nodded, "Yes, we are quite traditional about that sort of thing."

I growled under my breath, "That isn't the only thing."

Prince Orlando looked at me worriedly, but he didn't say anything for some reason or another. I didn't have time to think about it, I was focused on the fact I might be asleep if I prick myself on a spinning wheel! A spinning wheel of all things!

"Father, I've never even used a spinning wheel before in my life! Don't servant girls do that?" I argued rationally as a thought appeared in my head.

My mother shrieked at me,"That doesn't mean they will be unable to make you prick yourself! Think darling! Think!" She crawled towards me and I backed away from her disturbed by her outrageous behavior. I knew my mother was strange but this was ridiculous I thought to myself.

"I was not taught to think, I was taught to recite," I spat at her angrily, feeling as if I should point this out before being yelled at some more.

My father came up and pulled his wife off the floor as she sobbed into her arms some more, "Arianna, she always meant well, but I see that I should have taken over your education years ago," I began to speak but he held up a hand to stop me, "No, listen to me, this isn't the time or place for this discussion. Your mother means that magic can force you to prick your finger, so we must hide you, somewhere in the forest, we will let your new guardian decide."

I scoffed, "And who might that be?"

Governess Dorothea came out of nowhere dragging along Mistress Sharia, "Found our fairy, your highnesses." I felt my eyes bug out of my head at this news, and I could hear a little masculine laugh by my side. I suppose Orlando thought my appearance to be amusing.

Mistress Sharia, whose blue eyes looked drawn and weary glared at my governess, "Why on earth am I awake right now?"

My mother began to crawl on the floor again, this time towards Mistress Sharia, "Sharia, please, I know you hate using your powers for anything, but please save my daughter, she's the only child I have!" my mother began to cry, which was a sight that I needed getting used to.

Mistress Sharia began to glance around the scene, "What is going on?" she asked softly, her curly hair becoming frizzier with every word she spoke.

My father quickly explained the circumstances, and her mouth became a thinner line with every word he spoke.

She sighed, as she ran a hand through her hair, "I have to agree with Dorothea here, I need to take Princess Arianna into hiding immediately, and you must not let anyone know. Also, our visitors from Granat should leave quickly, just in case this curse was meant for you, and you need to leave so we can hide our tracks, since we are going to say that she is visiting her betrothed's people," she began to pace around quickly, "Thirdly, do not alert Sir Montague to the situation, there is something off about him, in my opinion, and please trust my opinion for once your highness," she begged my father who looked distressed at her words.

I was in shock at the situation. No more lessons, no more horseback riding? Just being in the woods with Mistress Sharia, a fairy, who happened to be my favorite teacher? My betrothal might even be canceled?

I had to hold in a smile as I realized that this curse could end up being the thing that saved my spirit from being crushed. Instead I kept a straight face, but I had a feeling Prince Orlando could tell a difference in my demeanor as he gave me a curious look. I bristled at him, to keep his attention away from me. His attention, however, never wavered, so he knew something was up. I sighed quietly at the thought.

Fortunately, no one else seemed to notice though as they were all staring at my former music teacher with serious looks on their face.

My mother spoke first, in a creaky voice, as she wiped away her tears, "If we must, we must."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and I was swept away quickly by Mistress Sharia, not even allowed to change into proper garments.

"Hey! What about my clothes?" I exclaimed, as my former singing tutor dragged me onto the streets of the capital. I wore only a nightdress and the cool, night air was creating goose bumps on my skin.

"Never mind, that, you will be fine. I'll make you some clothes once we get to our destination!" she yelled to me, as we began to walk quickly as if we were trying to beat the sunrise.

"When will that be?" I complained, as my feet were already sore due to the lack of proper footwear.

Sharia glared at me, her curls bouncing, "It doesn't matter right now, Princess!"

I scowled at her slightly before thinking that this whole entire process seemed rather silly. Why couldn't I just leave in the morning with fanfare all around me, as if I was going to visit the Kingdom of Granat.

Unfortunately, I had received this idea too late to change anything, so I continued to glare at my feet as we continued to walk miles upon miles throughout the night.

Eventually, we made it to a small farm outside a small village, where no one would know us, and Mistress Sharia allowed me to sleep in a haystack. It was itchy and uncomfortable, but it didn't matter as I fell asleep in an instant.

* * *

(A/N) I know it's shorter than usual, but I thought this chapter should be shorter. I hope you are all enjoying it! (And YAY I got it out quick. Go Stress Writing! lol)

To Beauty and the Squirrel fans: I hope you guys are enjoying it, please let me know if you guys think I have changed Prince Orlando's character too much from that story. From that one chapter you saw of him *sigh*

To everyone: Please let me know how you feel about Arianna's character development. Is it too fast? Too slow? Or just right? (I feel like this is the Goldilock's tale lol)

But please, I really love receiving reviews because it lets me know how you feel about the story development. But if you don't want to that's fine too =D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Anything that you know belongs to Gail Carson Levine in here, well you know it ;D

(A/N): Sorry that I "took so long" but in reality, I have had no time, and any time I did have time to write, I either had no inspiration or what not. I don't like this chapter much, but it is a filler chapter, to get us to the next part of the story. I have several chapters that take place in the future written down already, so yeah.

So I hope you enjoy it, but remember, it really is a filler chapter to get us to the next scene, and to show a little character development.

So if you want you can review, but you (obviously) don't have to.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

I awoke suddenly. It took me a moment to realize where I was. And where I was, was not a pretty site, well at least not to a "well-bred" princess.

We were riding on the back of a dust covered wagon. Sharia was humming a gay, old tune, from my grandfather's reign, it sounded like (not that time would matter to a _fairy_, I thought brusquely), while brushing hay off herself. A bump must have woke me, I realized suddenly, as we were on a dirt road, and the driver didn't seem to care that there were people inside his wagon as he was going ridiculously fast. Did he even know we were here, I wondered to myself.

"Sharia?" I muttered wincing as a bump flew me up to the sky for a moment before a resounding plop, which let me know I was back to the hay covered wagon.

She smiled at me, like a mother to their small child, before pulling out some sort of reddish fruit out of nowhere, "Here you go, dear."

I took it hesitantly, before biting into. The juices were sweet, and I ate the rest of it ravenously. My former teacher ignored my terrible eating behavior and stared out into the distance, a frown on her fair face.

I wiped off the pieces of fruit that were on my face with my arm, feeling quite peasant like as I did so, and enjoying it thoroughly.

Sharia looked at me, her eyebrows raised, "Arianna, did you make the story up?"

I began to choke on a piece, my eyes burned red as I tried to make sense of her question. Why on earth would she think that, I wondered?

After some effort, I somehow managed to answer her question, "No, of course I would never make that up! I am not creative enough to think of that!" I declared honestly, with a little bitterness behind my voice. I couldn't make up a good enough joke to prank Orlando with, how would I be able to make up that good of a story, I thought to myself miserably.

She pushed back her unruly hair, "I am sorry that I had to ask that, but you seem rather happy about all of this, for some reason. It's strange. Why would you be happy to run away from your family and your friends. . ." she gave me a knowing look, "Oh."

She handed me another piece of fruit, as to salvage my pain.

I nodded vehemently, glad to see she understood my reasoning, and bit into the fruit.

She began to speak again, but was interrupted by the man who was driving the wagon. He spoke gruffly, barely intelligible due to his large, blond mustache blocking his voice, "Ma'am, you and your sister need to get out now, I'm home now, so err," he seemed nervous talking to Sharia for some reason, I noted to myself, "I am sorry to say you will have to leave."

Sharia smiled brightly in his direction and climbed out quickly, catching a hold on his muscular arm, "Well, thank you ever so much sir! How far away from Kyrria are we now?"

I stumbled as I attempted to get down resulting in me falling down. Blood trickled down my arm and I stared at it, moderately nonplussed at the puddle that lay upon the ground.

The man gave me a look of wild surprise, and Sharia looked a tad annoyed before covering it with a sympathetic face, "Oh dear, little Dodie has done it again! She is so clumsy!" she informed the mustached figure, while wiping the red swirls off my arm and hand.

"Dodie?" I hissed indignantly at her. She gave me a small, evil-looking smile before helping me off the muddy ground.

"Are you alright miss?" the broad, blond man asked me, concern in his dark eyes.

I wanted to scowl at him, of course I'm not fine, but I held it in, "Yes, yes, I'm just wonderful. How far away are we?" I snapped impatiently.

The man didn't look very amused by my behavior, "Excuse me?" he rumbled, as his intimidating figure approached me.

Sharia sighed loudly and roughly pushed me away from him, "I'm so sorry for her behavior. My father was always too kind to her, my mother and I knew it would just ruin her, but he would not listen," she said in a loud whisper.

I let out the scowl I had been holding in, and I aimed it at her head.

Her teeth gleamed in a triumphant smile she beamed at me, as she continued to speak to our drive, "So, about the distance."

He shook his ratty, blond head at her, "Listen, it's too far by foot, but I can't take you any farther. But there is an inn about three miles up the road; maybe you will be able to hitch a ride there?"

Sharia furrowed her brow in thought, as the blond driver looked mournfully at her, "Well, I suppose that will have to do," she stated.

"I am truly sorry," he began, but she stopped him with one of her brilliant smiles, that has helped her get on my good side, so I knew it would do wonders on this buffoon. If he believed I am a "Dodie", he deserves to be called that.

"Sir, I am thankful for how far you got us. Now we are closer to seeing our sick aunt," she patted his muscular arm, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I felt sick watching as his tan skin turn pink from the kiss she gave him. Ugh, did I really need to see that, I wondered.

The driver's face was still flushed as he pointed out where to go, Sharia thanked him again, without kissing him this time, which was a relief.

As we trudged through the mud, (had it rained in this area?), to get to some dingy little inn, I had to ask a question, "Why are you the only fairy, who actually looks like they could be a fairy?"

She sat down, her long, brown dress turning even browner due to the dirt on the floor of the forest, "You mean other than Lucinda?"

I crinkled my nose at her, "Oh yeah, I forgot about her being beautiful, at one point anyway."

She raised her eyebrows at me, "How could you forget that woman? She was the one who gave you the gift of speech to animals."

I gaped at her, as she began to gamble down the road.

Sharia looked back at me, with a quizzical brow on her face, when she realized I wasn't following her to wherever she was going.

I sprinted to catch up, tripping over my cotton shift here and there, but I caught up to her eventually, "How did you know about that?" I couldn't breathe.

She slapped me upside the head. I felt stunned at the familiar gesture, I had never been slapped upside the head before. I could feel my eyes widen but I didn't speak. For once, I wanted to hear my elder speak.

"I'm your fairy godmother, of course I know about a magical gift placed upon you. I threatened her with showing up at some stupid fairy party, so that I would show her up in the beauty category, if she gave you a gift other than what fits you. I actually made her work for it for once," her voice had a hint of pride in it.

"That's why I'm not a squirrel?" I asked breathlessly, remembering some of Lucinda's most infamous curses.

She snorted, "Don't be stupid, she wanted to give you the gift of obedience. But obviously I took care of that."

Something didn't fit, I looked at Sharia closely, "Why don't I remember you from my childhood?"

She closed her eyes, and smiled softly, "Because I wasn't there for it."

Hurt lit inside of me, like a fire to a stick, "Why not? Did you think I was a bratty child or something?"

She snorted, "Well yes, but that isn't why I left, I had to be around in your more pivotal years, dear, your teenage years. And you are smart enough to realize that I haven't aged at all."

I began to speak, but she hushed me, "Now, now, we can talk more later, we only have half a mile to the village of Cratz. Our cottage is near there."

I followed her along a small, moss covered trail, "I though we were going to Kyrria."

Her voice was firm, and her statement was simple, "I lied."

Confusion hit me, "Why would you do that?" I whined slightly, before realizing my tone and flushing.

There was humor in her voice, "It's not because of you, well I suppose it is in a way, but I needed to send them off the trail."

"Oh."

"You don't understand do you?"

I glared at her petite figure, "I do too!"

"Stops sounding like you are three years old, and catch up, I don't want you to be cursed again."

I scowled, but followed her more closely as we walked to the middle of nowhere.

Well, at least that's what I thought at the time.

* * *

(A/N) Ok, before any Dodie's who are reading this kill me, I actually like the name, but can you imagine a girl who has been bred and educated that she is better than everyone else like Arianna, like a "peasant-like" name like Dodie? (Dang there are a lot of "likes" in that sentence)

Anyway I hope you liked it! And it will get better, I promise. She's growing up, and being less stupid!!! Promise =P

Sorry it's so short btw!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Belongs to Gail Carson Levine, except of course, what is mine.

(A/N) It is short and sweet but an important developmental chapter. I plan to upload the next chapter within the week. I am sorry it has taken me three months to get this chapter out, I have been very very very very very busy.

Chapter 7

"This is our cottage," Sharia said. She wasn't looking much like a fairy now; her eyes were bloodshot.

I blearily looked at the cottage. It was cute, I suppose, but the only thing I noticed that there were animals everywhere. I smiled as Sharia looked at me and gave me a rouguish wink.

"thank you," I muttered before taking a few wobbly steps towards the cottage.

She laughed,"They came with the house."

I climbed through an open window, too tired to wait for Sharia to unlock the house. I then found the only bedroom in the house and saw the two tiny beds.

"Guah," was the last thing I said before falling straight into a deep sleep.

I awoke to the smell of buttermilk pancakes flowing from the kitchen. I got out of bed and followed my nose.

There Sharia had placed the most beautiful pile of pancakes in the world.

"Food!" I croaked before grabbing a plate and piling the pancakes onto it hastily.

Sharia's voice came flying at me, "You do have a very un-princess appetite don't you?"

I glared, "What do you expect I only had three pieces of fruit yesterday!"

She made a face and mimicked me. It was a rather accurate impression unfortunately.

"Now calm yourself, I was only able to get the ingredients for this by promising we would help out our neighbors," Sharia stated calmly as I gagged.

"By doing what? Helping them feed the pigs!" I gasped at the thought.

"Why are you gasping, the pigs can understand you. . . but anyways yes. You have always wanted to know what it is like being a peasant now you will find out. Nothing is free and manners are STILL important," Sharia lectured as she poured me a glass of milk.

I felt my eyes widen as she went on to explain even more of our life, "So yes, every day you and I will work there and they will either pay us or give us food. Since the farmhouse is in the borders of protection that I have set up you can actually work."

"Borders?" I asked rather listlessly as the thought of working had frozen my usually sharp tongue.

"Yes, borders, I shall show you on this map where you cannot pass."

She drew out a bright red line about two miles away from our house and made a circle, "You cannot go farther than two miles away from our house in any direction. This includes the village of Cratz. If we need something, I shall go get it there. Most of this area is wooded with several hundred types of species so you shall have fun with that when you aren't working. Any questions?"

She sounded more like a teacher than ever, I thought to myself as I shook my head vigorously.

"Good," she patted my head, "Now tomorrow I shall be waking you up at dawn for you to begin working. You can't sleep into noon like you did today. You shall be waking up at dawn almost every day so we can travel to the farm and begin our duties."

I couldn't even respond to that. Dawn? Was she trying to break my spirit like my mother?

Sharia looked at me and with a roll of her eyes she said, "Arianna, you have to work. Otherwise you can't eat. I can't conjure up food out of nowhere. I'm not allowed to. Human beings must learn to help themselves, not sit around like lazabouts."

"Why not?" I sniffed at her, "My mother does it all of the time."

She folded her arms across her chest, "Why do you think your mother is the way she is, she's never had to work for her success. She has always had someone do something for her. Her food and clothes just appear to her. It doesn't strike her that someone had to make it and someone had to pay for it using the taxpayer's money. She doesn't understand, but you must if you are to rule your country."

I had no idea what to say to that so I took a sip of my milk instead and avoided Sharia's eyes.

She sighed and patted my head as she went outside.

I turned to look at my fairy godmother. She wasn't much like the woman she was at the castle. I thought back to the parade, which was about two days ago but felt like two years, were her tears of happiness fake? Well, she is a fairy I reasoned to myself.

What I have I got myself into?

* * *

I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews make me more eager to write, you of course don't have to, but I appreciate it very much.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Gail Carson Levine owns Ella Enchanted not me.

(A/N) It is getting to the point where you guys might want to read my other fanfiction for Ella Enchanted Beauty and the Squirrel. You don't have to, of course, but the two world are beginning to cross over at this chapter, so it might be a good idea. I think you can get the drift though if you decide you don't want to read it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And it is longer. Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The next morning I had found myself learning about the farm from the owner, who seemed rather pleased about having help. He decided I would be dealing with the pigs, and that Sharia would get kitchen duty. Sharia did that on purpose, I decided as he led me to another station.

"Now this is where you feed the pigs!"

I glared down at the pigs that were gathered there. They snorted at me in response.

"Now cheer up Miss Dodie," Mr. Craw laughed, "I know you aren't used to this kind of thing in Frell, but you aren't in Frell any longer, you are in Bezidel!"

"How wonderful," I murmured and Mr. Craw laughed uproariously before slapping me on the back, "That's the ticket Miss!"

Urgh. It was disgusting, the process to which I fed the pigs. The gathering of the slop was just as disgusting as giving the pigs their slop. I begged them not to make too much of a mess, but they seemed like stubborn selfish animals so they just snorted at me and got the slop all over me.

"Do you need any help Miss?" a young voice called out from behind me.

"That would be wonderful. . . I have no idea what I am doing!" I confessed.

The speaker turned out to be a little boy of no more than seven years with a mischievous grin permanently plastered on his face. He showed me several techniques to make sure the pigs wouldn't completely splatter me with mud and pig slop.

"Thank you so much Calvin- without you I think I would be three times messier!" I admitted as he led me to the kitchen for lunch.

He smiled toothily, "It's no problem Miss Dodie!"

I almost corrected him but then remembered why I was here in the first place.

He seemed to notice a change in my demeanor but was unable to say a thing as we were interrupted by a stout woman who seemed to be in charge of the kitchen, "Calvin! Why haven't the chickens been fed already? You don't get your food til they get theirs! Now get to it!"

I was about to explain but then she turned to me, "Now as for you missy, you are not allowed in this kitchen till you clean yourself up! Now git!" She pushed me outside.

"The well is about a little less of a quarter mile thataway. I expect you to be freshened up within the hour or else you git no food!"

I nodded wordlessly, as I wasn't used to being addressed in such a manner.

She glowered up at me, "Now missy this when you say, Yes Mrs. Craw whatever you say!"

How was that jovial man married to such a crow I wondered as I repeated solemnly, "Yes Mrs. Craw whatever you say."

She hooted with laughter, "I'll never tire of hearing that. Now git to it missy!"

I really wish I didn't need food or money, and then I wouldn't have to work and be in this predicament.

What would be even better, I mulled as I cleaned myself with the muddy water from the well, was if Sharia used her magic for something other than JUST protecting me.

I sighed, well she was a fairy and they were stubborn about these things.

It would be best if I didn't have the curse placed on me at all.

And the curse being placed on me is of course Prince Orlando's fault. The witch was probably out to get him not me.

I shook my head. Who was I kidding, it wasn't his fault. It was my own stupid fault for being so. . . well, me.

I wish I could blame him though, I thought later as I stared down at the fish that was placed in front of me. Its eyes were staring into my soul.

I swallowed nervously and poked it with my fork. How on earth was I going to eat THIS?

It has eyeballs still on it!

Mrs. Craw glared at me, "Are you going to eat it or aren't you?"

My stomach rumbled. Oh Elves' Forest, I was going to eat it!

Sharia came out of the kitchen and looked at my hand trembling as I stabbed the fish with my fork.

"Ar-Dodie, I know you are hungry, but its alright, I made some muffins for you instead," Sharia said calmly, leading me away from the poor fish.

Mrs. Craw looked at the two of us, her mouth agape, "This is a freshly caught fish!"

"Dodie is allergic to fish Mrs. Craw, and I tried telling you that before, if you remember," Sharia spoke in a normal tone, but her eyes were on fire.

Mrs. Craw just huffed, and placed my fish onto her plate.

I was welcomed by the site of the young Calvin, his ordinarily dirt covered face covered with gooey blueberries.

"Hullo Miss!" he greeted me cheerily as he stuffed a blueberry muffin in his mouth.

"Er, hello," I looked at Sharia uneasily. She just laughed, "Mr. Calvin Craw here likes muffins more than fish as well."

I smiled at the small boy and took a muffin for myself, thankful that it didn't have eyes in it, and enjoyed whole heartedly. A thought struck me as I ate my third delicious muffin; working for your food makes the blueberries sweeter somehow.

It only struck me that night as Sharia cooked dinner in our cottage that she was a fairy so of course the blueberries would be sweeter.  
But, I thought with a smile on my face as I recalled how I caught that one pig that escaped this afternoon, work helps make them sweeter too.

* * *

**Prince Orlando's point of view**  
"Mother, Father, my betrothed is in danger, and all her family is doing is hiding her out in the middle of nowhere! And Aubretia and Poii let them!" I thundered out.  
I turned back to my twin in the mirror, "No-no that can't be good. Mother hates the dramatics. It is her least favorite form of art."

I grimaced at the mirror, how on earth was I going to convince Mother and Father to let me leave and go back to Bezidel to bring back that stupid girl?

Why do you even want her back here with you? You aren't fond of her or anything, so why don't you let her rot, the annoying voice in the back of my head argued.  
I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and instead stared at my pale face in the mirror. Why did I want her back here?

Well, she would be safer here, we do have Yarian here after all, and he isn't afraid of big magic, one voice argued, and even though she is childish, she is still a good person somewhere deep deep deep in her soul.

Maybe Beauty would have a good answer to this; I thought to myself, her head is always in a book, she's bound to have some sense. Maybe she can even help me convince Mother and Father to let me go find Arianna.

I went over to Beauty's and Alaric's quarters but only found my idiotic brother Alaric, who seemed to be rather delighted about something.

He gave me an easy smile, "Hello brother, how is life?"

I gave him a strange look in return, "Not very well, my fiance has been cursed to sleep forever. Where is Beauty I have to ask for her advice?" I looked around the room as if I were expecting her to pop out of nowhere.

Alaric chuckled, "You won't find her here. She is sulking in the library."

"Why is she sulking?" I asked observing Alaric's grin. If he was happy and she was sulking, well he either won an argument (which would be strange) or he knows something she does not.

"Mother isn't letting Beauty go on with her travel plans."

That was strange, "Why ever not? And why do you seem so happy about it, I thought you would have wanted to go traveling."

"Yes but-" he beamed, looking very similar to a child being told that he could have a cookie, "there is a reason she can't go. And that reason is why I am so happy."

I brushed back my blonde hair, getting annoyed, "Well, what is the reason?"

Alaric's beam turned into a frown, "I think you should address this question to Beauty."

Argh. Well, I came here to see Beauty anyway. I turned away from Alaric just in time for him to peak my curiosity.

"I think you should ask someone else for their advice," Alaric stated.

I turned back to the him, "Who?" I asked waving my hands in the air, "Who on earth would be better to ask for advice than Beauty?!"

Alaric smirked, "I am glad you have so much faith in Beauty's abilities, but she is only book smart. It took her forever to realize she was in love with me if you remember. I think our younger sister would be better at teaching the art of persuasion."

I sighed. He was completely right. Nicolettiii would be better to ask for advice for every problem I have. Including the hunger in my stomach, "Where is she?"

"Consoling Beauty, or, rather watching Beauty pace back and forth muttering curses under her breath," Alaric smiled at the idea of his wife sulking.

What a strange couple, I thought to myself, not for the first time. I saundered down towards our library.

Books were everywhere. A clear sign that Beauty was here searching for something.

"See I can go travel across the world! I have the right to, accordign to this law.... which is archaic and not in use anymore! Urgh!" I heard a familiar voice shout out.

I peered over to an aisle several feet away from me. There was my lovely sister-in-law with books splattered about her feet, her brown eyes etched in fury. My younger sister Nicollettiii was resting her head over an armchair next to Beauty, her red hair splashing against the chair.

"Beauty I think you are under oath to listen to the Queen, that is the oath you took at your coronation you know," Lettiii stated calmly as she patted Beauty's head, "I would just listen to Mama and just leave once she allows you to."

Beauty emitted a growl, "There has got to be something!"

I decided it was time to make myself known, "My dearest sisters," I flounced into their view, "May I be of service?" Better to get in their favor now, so they will definately help me later I decided.

Beauty scowled at me, and stood up facing me eye to eye. Hm, I forgot how tall she is, "No. I don't think there is anything anyone could do."

Lettiii smiled, "Beauty he is just trying to be nice, he's not very good at it you see."

Ouch.

Beauty shook her head, "Orlando, thanks for the offer, but no. Just... no." She turned to Lettiii, "I shall see both of you at dinner I suspect, so goodbye for now."

I did a short bow as she left the library, and gave my sister a look as soon as she left. "What was that all about?"

She beamed, "I don't think she wants you to know, so I can't tell you. Oh, how I love secrets!"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine don't tell me, I couldn't care less to be honest. Right now, I need your help."

So I explained my idea of asking our parents for a horse and some men to go find and rescue Arianna. She didn't like it much.

"Isn't that a little too much like kidnapping? Especially since you and Arianna don't like each other much. She does have a fairy with her too, and her fairy could always turn you into a frog or something," Lettiii's face lit up at the thought of me turning into a frog. What a wonderful sister, I groused to myself.

"So I shouldn't charge after her..." I asked disappointed.

"Why do you want to save the girl you don't want to marry?" Lettiii asked, "It doesn't make much sense to me."

I struggled with an answer to a question I didn't even know, "If I save her before she becomes cursed, then I won't have to kiss her, and then our wedding will be a little easier to cancel," I offered. It sounded good, but I didn't know if I even believed it.

Luckily, Lettiii did, "I suppose that makes sense. But she is probably going to become cursed eventually you realize."

"I really hope not. I don't think I could deal with kissing her."

Lettiii rolled her green eyes, "Sure you can't. I'm sorry Orlando but if you kissed Lady Olii on a dare, you can kiss anyone. And I've seen Arianna's portrait, she could be considered very pretty if she smiled."

"She is very pretty when she smiles, but those smiles are often hiding a secret, but terribly planned plot, to embarrass me," I thought out loud.

Lettiii stared at me for a minute, "You like her."

I turned on her quickly, "What?!"

She laughed girlishly, "No silly, not like that! But you admire her or something. You want to be friendly with her."

I huffed, feeling like a child, "I do not."

She shook her head, "I don't have time for this, Squire Eric is waiting for me by the Rose Garden, I hope I helped some!" She skipped off into her own little world.

Meanwhile, in the real world, she left me a lot to think about.

* * *

**Arianna's Point-of-View again**

"Sharia, I hate working," I declared miserably as she helped me limp into bed.

Sharia placed a warm coverlet over me, "After that goat chased you down into the brook, I don't blame you. Now I will get you some ice for that foot, and I think you will be out of commission for a week. I suppose I'll have to make food for you before I go to work. I'll leave it by your bedside."

Sharia wouldn't be here? "What? You are going to work? Who is going to entert- I mean, protect me," I smiled innocently.

"Hmph, I caught that. Go talk to the birds or something. And you don't need my protection, I already set up all the protection you will need. Just don't go exploring, it will make the pain worse. Now drink this!" she ordered as she handed me a broth of some kind.

I drank it without delay. I was beginning to notice it was just easier to do as she said than to argue, "What is it?" I asked between spoonfuls.

She smiled, "A broth that will help the swelling go down."

I felt my eyes widen, "It's magic?!"

"Yes. Now go to sleep please, I can't have you talking to me, I need my sleep to earn us some food and wages. And well, you could just use sleep." She snuck into the bed next to mine and blew out the candle.

It wasn't long before she began to snore quietly. How did I not notice that she snores before I wondered as I tried to find a comfortable position in my bed.

I failed to, the bed just wasn't my bed back at the palace. It was so much nicer and more comfortable, and I had taken it for granted just like everything else in my life.

I exhaled heavily, I had never realized how hard it was to be a peasant. Mother always made it sound like they lazed about, and although I knew that her statements were false, I couldn't help but accept most of what she said as true. Father never contested it, and most of times I didn't really notice the servants working.

But how else was my room cleaned every morning, a little part of me asked, how else did the food appear on my plate.

I thought of Mrs. Craw and her clan, they made my food. Mr. Craw himself told me today that some of the food they deliver would go directly to the royal palace.

I had eaten the hard work that they did. And now, I thought ruefully, Mother and Father would be eating some of my own hard work. How... strange.

"Arianna, I can tell you aren't asleep yet, your shuffling about is waking me up so GO TO SLEEP!" Sharia mumbled loudly.

Apparently fairies need their beauty sleep, I thought with a smile before promptly falling asleep.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: My stuff belongs to me, the world belongs to Gail Carson Levine

Chapter 9

It was a long, boring solid week before I was able to work again. Who knew that _I_ would miss work so much?

There was just nothing to do but limp around the house scrounging for food and to talk to the random animals who walked inside. But to be honest, I was beginning to miss people who would talk back to me.

Which was strange considering how much I disliked people back at the palace. . .

But I suppose Mistress Sharia was able to get me to come out of my shell.

And that cute little Craw boy helped as well. I had never really hung around children after I grew out of childhood, so it was nice to be around one for once. He was just as mischievous as I was in my youth.

Mr. Craw was great too, he was just so easy to get along with, and anytime I had a problem he would help me out with a big ol' grin on his face.

It was strange how they liked me. I had never really been liked for myself before... except for Darius, I suppose.

As I fed the pigs I thought of him and his handsome brown eyes, hair, and skin. Had he ever really said he liked me? Or loved me?

Well, I thought with a shameless grin plastered on my muddy face, he did kiss me rather nicely.

"Why do ya have a stupid grin on your face gurl?" someone asked from behind me.

I wanted to groan but I held it in, and turned to look at Mrs. Craw who glowered at me, "No reason, I was just thinking about someone from back home."

She glowered at me some more, "Well no daydreamin' allowed here missy!" She grabbed the bucket roughly from my hands and began to mutter about idiot blonde girls.

I just rolled my eyes and headed to the kitchen for lunch. Sharia was already setting me up with some vegetables and fruits on my plate with eggs. For some reason the idea of eating eggs didn't bother me as much as eating fish or any other meat. I suppose it was because I couldn't see the eyes.

While the rest of the Craw family was eating their lunch out in the little "dining" room, if you could even call it that, Sharia and I always ate in the kitchen, mostly for privacy reasons. It was one of the only times we could talk to one another about stuff from back home. One would think that we would be able to talk back at our little cottage but we are usually to exhausted by the time we get back home and we just eat a quick dinner and go right to sleep.

"It's been four months that we have lived here, Ari-Dodie," Sharia said quickly just in case the Craws could overhear us at all.

I shrugged, I already knew this, I had been counting down since we got here, "I know.... are they closer to catching the villainess who did this to me?" I asked as I spread some butter over a biscuit.

Sharia shook her head, "From my spells I believe whoever did this to you is still out there... and I don't think your parents are doing that great of a job looking for the person."

I narrowed my eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that they are trying very hard, but from what I can tell, they haven't even found a clue..." Sharia said worriedly.

I stared down at my food. "Does this mean... I am going to be stuck working here... forever?" I asked quietly. I couldn't abide the thought.

Sharia looked at me, her hair looking even more frazzled, "I hope not Miss, I truly hope not."

"I wish I would just get pinpricked by that stupid thing," I muttered carelessly, "then whoever my 'true love' is will save me or whatnot."

Sharia looked grim, "Not necessarily. I'm sure that the villains who did this to you will make it impossible for Orlando to save you."

I rolled my eyes and began stuffing a watermelon in my mouth. Who said it had to be Prince Orlando to save me? I wanted to ask. Darius was more of a likely candidate in my eyes considering he had already kissed me. But I felt like that it wasn't any business of Sharia who kissed me. It would be embarrassing to tell her anyway. More embarrassing than telling my real mother, oddly enough.

I gave Sharia a scouring glance. She didn't look much older than I, but of course she was a fairy, so that meant nothing. But I was beginning to feel like she had a more motherly instinct towards me than my real mother.

Well, I thought to myself as I ate a slice of tomato, she is my fairy godmother. It would only make sense if she had motherly feelings towards me. The word mother is in the word godmother, after all.

Sharia, after a few moments of silence gave me an exasperated look. "Don't you want to know what I think the villains will do to make it impossible for Orlando to save you?" she asked quietly.

I shrugged, "I suppose that would be interesting to know." I didn't really care to be honest, I wasn't planning on getting pricked by a spinning wheel at any point in my life. I would just wait for the villains to be defeated.

"I think that they will have humongous guard of sorts, or as well as other magical things protecting, like thorns or something... and maybe they will even send their own Prince Charming to kiss you instead of Orlando..." Sharia said, lost in thought.

"I thought only your true love could wake you up from something like that?" I asked.

She shook her head wildly, "Nope, it doesn't matter who kisses you. Although, according to recent research that some of my fairy friends have been doing, the release of the spell is more powerful if it is your true love."

I gave her a puzzling look, "So there is such a thing as true love."

Sharia shrugged once again, "I've never personally seen it, but some other fairies I know have. It's a very rare gift, and most of you humans take it for granted."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say, so the rest of our lunch passed in quiet until Mrs. Craw came into the kitchen fifteen minutes later yelling at me to get back to work.

* * *

Prince Orlando's POV

It had been about two months since I wanted to charge off and save Arianna.

I don't what I was thinking before... I was just being so rash and unlike myself. Usually I am the cool headed brother who comes up with a plan and Alaric is the one who rushes into things.

But weirdly enough, we've switched places. I'm antsy to save her still, and Alaric is all calm, cool, and collected about the matter.

But it isn't his fiance after all, so he should be. If it was Beauty's life on the line, I'm sure he would be losing his hair over it, and I would be the one coming up with the brilliant plan.

I sighed as I looked to him as he ate his dinner with pregnant Beauty next to him. Instead of me or even Beauty coming up with the amazing plan, he did.

Beauty is too much of an influence on him, I growled as I ate some of my flounder.

I can't believe he thought of sending some of our royal scouts to look for Arianna. They would find her, or at the very least, the people who were doing this to her, or maybe even the awful spinning wheel that would be causing her to fall into an endless sleep.

Though, as I looked down at my half-empty plate, I had to doubt that this would work. Only Sharia knew where Arianna was, and that was because she hid them both very well.

Not even the King and Queen of Bezidel knew where their daughter was in their kingdom.

Where is she?

* * *

Darius' POV

Where is she?

I scowled at my reflection in the mirror. I hadn't shaved in weeks due to searching for the silly girl.

I just knew she wouldn't go to Granat without some parade or something, so she must've ran away. With Sharia, which was probably the strangest thing. I know they were close, in Arianna's standards of the word close, anyway, but why didn't she pick me to run away with.

It would have made everything so much easier.

* * *

Arianna's POV

I hate being stuck in this cottage during a rainstorm.

Actually being stuck in this dingy cottage sucks no matter what.

But right now the only person I can talk to happens to be a fairy who is in a bad temper.

Although at dinner time she usually sings and dances around, the only thing she is doing now is glowering outside the window.

"I think someone is looking for you," she said grimly, "I just can't tell who."

My heart rose, maybe Darius is! I felt like singing but I kept it to myself. But as I went over to the window to join her, I tripped and fell down.

Sharia rolled her eyes at me, and helped me, "Sometimes Arianna I swear you have the vision of a centaur."

I gave her a look, "What does that mean?"

"It means your vision is fuzzy," she said coolly as she examined the rain.

I felt like I should protest more but I just humphed away and sat down at our table.

She stared out the window for another fifteen minutes before I interrupted her thought process, "Sharia, we've been here for about five months now, almost half a year... when will I go home?"

Sharia gave me a troubled glance, "I don't know," she admitted. She turned back to stare at the rain, "If it is your mother and father, or Orlando looking for you right now, you might be able to go home soon, but if it is the other side..." her voice broke, "well you might have to work for the Craw's forever."

The words felt like a slap. But my royal training kicked in and stopped me from crying.

I didn't even know why I wanted to cry. I just didn't want to be here anymore. I missed the Royal Forest, my Governess, my Father.

I missed my mother even. I had never liked her, but I missed her and her stupid rants on peasants that were inaccurate. I missed her.

I even missed the slippery tongue of Sir Montague who would sneak an insult into a compliment.

But I really missed Darius. His knowledge of horses, the fact that he kissed me, I just missed him.

Then Orlando's face popped into my head, and I wanted to give him a weak smile. I even missed the Prince of Granat... how sad was this becoming?

Sharia could tell I was upset, so she kissed the top of my head like a mother would and sent me to bed.

I had nightmares for the first time in a long time.

What they were about I couldn't tell you in the morning.

I just remembered the chill of fear as I awoke with a note on the door telling me to collect some wood for our cottage today, written in Sharia's hand. It was my day off, I remembered.

* * *

(A/N) The next chapter is the beginning of one of the smaller climax in this story. And it's already written =D

So tell me if you want me to upload it right away, or wait a week. Please review!

I hope you liked this latest chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: You know the drill, my stuff belongs to me, Gail Carson Levine's stuff belongs to her.

Yep.

(A/N) I decided to just upload this chapter since it is short, but important.

Enjoy. And please review. You know you want to XD!

Chapter 10

I grumbled as I took a leisurely walk down and around the area I was allowed to be in. It was hard for me to find any spare wood at all. Although the storm from the night before did knock down some branches, most of the branches were to big for me to carry.

I sighed, I wish Orlando was here to carry them, I thought carelessly.

As soon as I realized what I had thought of course, I felt stupid. Why would I want him to be here? He just drives me crazy. The voice in the back of my head though reassured me, he's just the strongest guy you know.

I felt better after remembering that little detail. Although as the morning wore on, my thoughts of him still lingered. But to fight those, I forced myself to think of the much more handsome Darius.

Oh Darius, I smiled at his image as I took a walk down to the stream to wash my hands of the grime.

Of course when I saw Darius on one side of the stream, I couldn't believe he was real. However, without thinking I ran to him, thankful to see someone from my past.

He gaped at me becomingly before mouthing, "Princess?" at me.

I nodded, tears rushing down my face as I tackled him to the ground in a fierce hug. He was real!

We laid there in the grass for a moment, not speaking, but he stared at me, his eyes full of warmth before kissing me on the forehead softly. And then the lips, and the eyelids, and the nose. . .

It didn't cross my mind on why he would be here at all, as we converse and speak to one another as if we were lovers. Which I suppose, we are in a way, I thought happily, having a stupid look on my face that resembled a centaur.

"Where on earth have you been all of this time?" he asks with a curious look on his face.

I tweak his nose with a smile, "Here, in the forest," I breathe in the fresh air, "Isn't it wonderful here?" It was wonderful, only because Darius was next to me. I smiled to myself.

He gave me one of his impenetrable looks, "I thought you were supposed to be in Granat."

I flushed, feeling the blood rush to my face, "Well, I ran away," I lied swiftly.

His face turned dark. "And they covered for you?" he asked disbelief written on his face.

"They must have, if they didn't say anything to anyone. How can I be sure you weren't sent here to send me back?" I lied once more, jumping to my feet, unsure of why exactly I was lying. It wasn't as if he were trying to harm me...

"Of course not! How can you doubt me so?" he asked angrily, getting up off the ground. He shouted, "My home village is near here, the village of Cratz. I was visiting my younger sister, she's about your age you know, and she was driving me nuts, just like you do. So I wandered in the forest for some peace and quiet, and I get you instead!"

He began to walk away from me, but I stopped him, "No, please don't leave. I feel so alone out here at times! But please don't let anyone know you have seen me!" I begged, worried about my own safety and hurting his feelings.

He bent down and kissed me once more, "Of course not, Princess. Of course not."

We continued to lay about doing nothing in particular except enjoying one another's company. For one moment during the months that I had been trapped in the forest, I had not once thought of Prince Orlando, now I only thought of my beautiful Darius.

"Please, meet me again," he begged me as twilight approached. I nodded blissfully with a gentle smile, glad to see the only person I had any positive feelings for from my past. He smiled one of his rare smiles before making me promise to meet him in the town of Cratz the next evening.

Not until I am on my way back to the cottage do I realize that the town is beyond the boundaries set up. I stopped for a moment, unsure of what my actions should be, but I had a heart full of love for Darius, and I felt that for once, everything would be alright. I would meet him there, beg him to come back to the forest with me so I would be safe from magical harm, and everything would be all right. Everything would be fine.

At least that's what I told myself.

* * *

(A/N) So what do you think? I am eager to hear your opinions, so please review!

Has Orlando figured out where she is at this point? Does Darius just want to marry her? How is Arianna going to get out of doing work? How is she even going to find where Cratz is?

Who knows?

I certainly don't XD

(Well that's a half lie, I know two of the answers to the questions I asked, if you can figure out which answers I know you get a cookie! hehe)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The World Belongs to Gail Carson Levine, My characters belong to me

A/N I was going to have this in three different chapters, but I decided to be nice and put them all together. However, I know some people love long chapters (like myself) and some people hate them, so if the majority of you are getting a headache let me know, and I'll just separate stuff. Oh and there is a tense change in the last part, but that was for artistic license. If people really hate it I'll change it. I was only half sure of it myself.

Chapter 11

When I got back to our little cottage with only three sticks, Sharia didn't know what to say to me.

She just looked angrier than ever and I began to shrink under her gaze.

"I ask you to do one simple thing," she said softly. I winced knowing that I was in big trouble, "and you get me only three sticks.... THREE STICKS!" she yelled out before heading over to the kitchen where she was making some sort of broth.

I decided that it would be best to keep quiet as she sang to calm herself down. It seemed to work as the blood vessel in her forehead didn't look like it was about to pop any time soon.

"I'm really sorry Sharia, I just got sidetracked." She glared at me as she continued to sing an Ayorthan mourning song. That didn't sound good. I grimaced before I attempted another try at reconciliation, "I just haven't been exploring around our area at all, you know how I was back home. . ."

She muttered darkly under her breath before handing me my broth.

I began to sip at it lightly as I observed her features. She stared at me across the table. It was quite unnerving.

I smiled weakly. How on earth was I going to get out of work tomorrow to see Darius in a place I cannot even go to?

"Arianna, I think you need another day off," Sharia said her eyes boring into mine.

I gulped hesitantly, "Er, why?"

She smiled sweetly at me, although it didn't reach her eyes, "Because you have got to collect some wood!" She yelled the last bit enough to scare off the small menagerie we had in our cottage. Several sparrows, foxes, and squirrels ran out as fast as they could.

I wished I could do the same.

I bit my lip and pushed back a blonde curl, "All right, I'll do it. And nothing like this will ever happen again I promise!"

Sharia glowered at me, "It better not, I thought you were improving!"

"I am, I swear! I just got distracted..." I stopped talking, knowing that telling her about Darius would be a bad idea. She just wouldn't understand true love, I decided quickly.

Sharia placed her head in her hands and groaned. When she lifted her head up, she looked like she had aged five years.

"You make me old," she stated tiredly, before heading off to her bed.

I continued to eat my broth slowly as I tried to remember where the little village of Cratz was in location to my cottage.

Eventually, I took out the map and found it. I decided that taking the map would be quite a brilliant idea.

Before I knew it, I was asleep in my bed, only thinking of my happy reunion with Darius. Maybe we could elope, I giggled at the thought. That would certainly help me if that old witch tries to get me. I'll have my true love nearby the whole time!

I awoke about an hour after Sharia did. It was still early and the birds were chirping at me eagerly. I smiled sleepily at them before getting dressed in travel clothes.

I put on a simple gray dress with a matching cloak and I set off on my journey.

I was a little hesitant at crossing the invisible magical line that protected me from evil magic, but I was just seeing Darius for an hour or two. Nothing was going to happen.

The village of Cratz was tinier than I expected so I was able to find the little cottage with the blue door that Darius' described with ease. Some of the villagers looked at me curiously as I entered the building.

I smiled to myself as I imagined what they were thinking. Oh who is that beautiful girl? She must be going to visit Darius!

I giggled as Darius greeted me with a handsome smile on his face.

Well, not exactly a smile, but it wasn't a frown at least!

"Arianna," he said my name and my heart jumped forty feet, "my sister wants to meet you, she's upstairs waiting for you."

I beamed up at him. I couldn't believe he wanted me to meet his family. I hugged him tightly, smelling hay and horses on him.

"C'mon Princess," he grumbled as he led me up the rickety staircase.

I looked at him with laughter in my eyes, "In this part of the world they call me Dodie."

He furrowed his brow at me, all while gently leading me up the stairs, "Why on earth would they do that?"

"It's my cover name," I told him, feeling as if I was a child informing their father about their day, "I needed to have one. There aren't many Arianna's out there."

"Not ones like you anyway," he muttered with a half smile as we stepped onto the landing. I began to smile shyly at him before he pushed me towards a closed door.

"She's through there," he barked at me, his dark hair covering his face. He folded his arms over his chest and gave me a look.

I swallowed nervously. I didn't want to meet his family without him by my side, "I have to go in alone?"

He nodded, "Don't worry she won't bite."

I smiled, not altogether reassured, and opened the door. Right away Darius closed it after me.

The room was completely dark. There was a window, but it was covered.

"Er, sister of Darius?" I asked, feeling stupid for not asking Darius her name.

No one answered.

I was beginning to feel nervous, so I began to head towards the window. I felt around with my hands so I wouldn't run into anything when it happened.

"Ouch!" I said sucking my index finger. A drop of blood lay upon it. I stared at it for a moment before spotting what had stabbed me.

A spinning wheel.

Oh no, I thought before blacking out.

* * *

**Orlando's ****POV**

I glared at Arianna's parents. I wasn't the only one. Mistress Sharia, Arianna's fairy godmother was doing the same. Even more ferociously than myself, might I add.

"What do you mean I can't go looking for her?" I demanded, keeping my voice cool and subdued although I really wanted to wring their necks. It was also hard for me not to start speaking Kyrrian at them.

King Robert sighed, pushing a hand through his white hair, "There isn't any point Prince Orlando, all of my royal guards have been sent out and they can't find her anywhere."

Queen Illana didn't say a word to contradict her husband. She looked like her heart had been broken. It was quite a strange sight, considering how flighty and frivolous she normally was in her manners.

I stared at her for another few moments before speaking again, "But fresh eyes can always help. She's only been missing for a week. I know I can find her."

Sharia jumped in after I was done speaking, "Your highnesses, I think he can do it. With my help of course," she shrugged slightly.

Queen Illana stared at Sharia, "You promised," she said shakily.

I had enough of this royal Bezidel circus. I threw my hands up into the air, "Fine, have it your way. I won't have your permission, but I'm still looking for her!" I left the royal hall in a huff. Beauty and Alaric followed.

I could tell Beauty was about to speak but I glared at her, "Save it!" She shouldn't try to say anything to me right now, I thought stubbornly I had saved her from being stuck at the castle by asking Mother for them to come on this diplomatic trip with me. She should not try to argue with me!

Alaric just gave me a pointed look as Beauty looked put out. I sighed. Who was I kidding? Of course Beauty would pursue the point.

"What Beauty?" I asked irritably as we continued down to the stables where the rest of my guard was. They were going to help me find Arianna if it killed me I decided then.

She placed a hand over her bulging, pregnant stomach as she walked faster to keep up with me, "Orlando, you must reconsider this course of action."

I glared at her and she glared right back. I sighed before letting her continue.

"At least get Sharia to do something with your weapons or something. Who knows what you'll meet out there. It's a witch after all!" she stated.

Alaric looked at me, "Never underestimate magic. You will need all the help you can get," he said seriously. He would know. . . he was a squirrel for some odd number of years.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway almost causing Beauty and Alaric to crash into some suits of armor.

"I know you are right. But what can I do?" I asked hopelessly, "Her own parents won't agree to the search!"

Beauty placed a hand on my shoulder, "Get the fairy on your side. That's the only thing you can do," she said softly.

And that was exactly what I did.

* * *

**Orlando's POV (still)**

Sharia looked at me with a small frown on her face. She walked around me in a circle about three times.

"I think you are set," she declared with relief on her face.

I expected the same look to be on my own. It had taken several hours for the fairy to find some non-big magic ways of helping me out. Mostly, it consisted of finding weaponry that already had magic laced in it somehow, from fairies who didn't care about the faults of big magic.

"I have also narrowed down where Arianna might be," the fairy informed me as she drew out a map.

"I have reason to believe that she'll be in an abandoned castle."

I looked at her peculiarly, "Why do you think that?" I asked.

She scowled at me, "Witches love placing their victims in abandoned anything, but especially castles. Why, I don't know. Please don't ask."

I shrugged before writing down her directions to the the three abandoned castles in Bezidel.

That night, me and my men set off to look for the Princess, not knowing if we would survive, or even find her.

Alaric and Beauty had stayed behind to help soothe the King and Queen of Bezidel. Neither of them were very good at it, so if I ever did get back, it would be interesting to find out how they handled it.

It took us about a day ride to reach the first castle.

Fortunately, the first castle seemed to be where she was.

Unfortunately, the enemy spotted us first.

We were taken by surprise as soon as we got there. My men knew what to do, of course and they fought with the ruffians that were guarding this place.

I knew what I had to do. I fought off one man with an eye patch and knocked him aside with my shield. He was unconscious immediately.

There was a small key around his belt. It had to be the key to get into the small castle, I thought to myself as I grabbed it quickly. I smiled victoriously as I let myself into the pitch black castle.

Now, if I were a sleeping Princess where would I be, I asked myself as I looked around for traps.

There appeared to be no one around, but that just made me more on edge.

I noticed only one passage leading up. Remembering the stories Beauty had been reading to the family about towers and damsels in distress, I hesitantly started upward.

* * *

**Arianna's POV**

It's dark. Completely dark.

Of course, it's always been completely dark.

I can hear muffled voices, and do I hear fighting? There is a sound of clashing metal, and I feel like getting up but I can't. . . why can't I get up? Too tired, why do I feel as if I am moving through syrup? Have ogres confused me? No, this doesn't feel like ogre work. . . from what I read anyway...

I struggle for several minutes, or maybe hours or days. It is hard to tell as the passage of time seems rather irrelevant.

I stop struggling eventually, realizing that struggling just increased my suffering and I was still unconscious.

I hear a soft, musical voice overreaching my present thoughts and I am reminded of Sharia, whose musical voice soothed me every evening as we cooked ourselves dinner. Even when I was angry, her voice, which must have a magic of its own, soothed away any anger and tears that either of us might have.

Suddenly, my thoughts ebb away and I dream of stars and wishes and lights and hopes.

I see the ocean, which I have never seen before, and it was big, beautiful, and blue, green and aquamarine! I felt like running through it, but was instantly pulled away.

I dream of cookies and tart and vegetables and everything but meat. And for once I don't need it to satisfy my hunger! But I was pulled away again. And again. And again.

My most memorable dream had nothing to do with those things at all. I was just walking in the woods with a person. I was able to watch myself as I walked and talked with this person, but it was hard to focus. It was if everything was in blurry vision, like as if I was a centaur or something.

It took a while to realize who it was, but it was obvious my dream self liked this person a lot, as I was fumbling around, and playing with my blond hair erratically, and I only did that with Darius. I smiled dreamily at my foolish self I attempted to steal a glance at the man who was making me act so ridiculous.

I knew it had to be Darius, who else would make me act so stupid? I reasoned to myself as I saw a puff of blonde hair on his head.

It was Orlando. I stared, or rather gaped, at my dream self and him chatting amiably, and felt a little twist of my stomach. I could not hear a thing but I could sense we were getting along just fine, for once. The animals were not even interfering I noticed as I peeked into the overgrowth hoping that one of the animals would be able to stop this madness from occurring much longer.

Instead, I watched helplessly as Orlando grabbed my dream's self's hand and made me laugh. I watched him bow down to me and my dream self curtseyed back with a smile and we began to dance, as if we were in a nursery rhyme or some other sort of nonsense! But. . . my dream self looked happy, more than happy really, it was more as if I had let go of all my pain and suffering and I was actually happy. . . did he do this? I glanced up at Orlando, who seemed changed as well, as he was looking as if he didn't mind hanging out with a brat of a princess for once. For once . . .

"Orlando?" I spoke out without realizing I could.

I felt something soft hit my lips, lips that I had forgotten existed, and I swatted it away, coming in contact with something fleshy. Warmth filled me, not that I knew I was cold before, and I realized I could move again. I felt a rough hand pull me up gently, as if I were still a child being guided out of a nap.

A hand, I recognized after a few moments of pondering, tenderly opened my eyelids so I could see, as I was unable to open them myself, for some odd reason.

I blinked in succession for several moments, not able to recognize the face that stared at me with an amused grin. The lighting was dim which made it hard to see past my own hand. I felt silky, soft material on my self that was much different than the rough material that was on me before my dive into my unconscious.

"Did you call me?" a deep, handsome voice asked me. I simply smiled as I looked into the face of my rival and betrothed.

I croaked, as my voice had not been used in quite a while, "I suppose I should have expected this."

He managed to keep a straight face, "Well, yes, once you prick a finger on a spinning wheel and fall asleep on the floor beside said spinning wheel, I would assume that you should know that you would be waking up next to someone who had just kissed you."

I squirmed a bit, as I pushed off a silk coverlet I had not realized was on me before, "That's what that was? I thought it was a fly," I told him in a matter-of-fact voice, hoping to catch him off-guard. As usual, I failed.

He laughed a little at me, as he rubbed his nose (which was rather red, and I realized with a start I smacked him there), "Yes, that's what that was."

I bit my lip, as I tried to look at myself. My hair was brushed, by whom it would be impossible to tell. It lay around me prettily, contrasting beautifully with my creamy skin and the blue silk dress that I was wearing. I saw that the room was rather dark, and that no sunlight was shone through the one window that was in the stone room. It was night, I was certain of that much. The only light came from a candle by the window. I was not in Darius' cottage in Cratz any more, I thought with mixed feelings.

Orlando watched me carefully, a frown appearing on his face as I looked around.

I gave him a defiant stare, "What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing that you have to worry about right now."

I felt a sudden chill enter the room, as his words sunk in, "How did this even happen to me? How did you find me? Where am I?" Hysteria entered my heart as I pondered what must have happened.

He clasped my hand and peered into my eyes, "Arianna, please calm down."

I shrieked indignantly, "I am calm!" and promptly fell off my comfortable, silk bed and onto the hard, stone floor.

He snorted down at me, "That was ladylike."

That word, I shuddered internally, before kicking him and having him join me on the uncomfortable ground.

We scowled at one another, both of us conveniently forgetting that he had just saved me from being asleep forever.

* * *

(A/N) So what did you think? I've had it planned out this way since forever. The last part has been written since April! Tell me what you think, I always appreciate reviews!

(Trust me, you have no idea how much reviewers make my day. It always freaks my brother out how happy I am after I get that little review alert).

Oh and thank you to you readers who have favorited or story alerted! I'm really glad you like it! =D

(Oh and you will find out more details about how Orlando finds and fights for Arianna in later chapters.)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: World Belongs to Gail Carson Levine, characters/story belong to me

**Chapter 12**

**Arianna's POV**

It was the first time in seemingly forever that I was back at Court... that I was back within my mother's grasp.

It was a strange feeling. One, that when I was just simple, little Dodie, that I never thought I would feel again.

I was being dressed by servants again. In a dress that my mother picked out for me. For so long, for several glorious and terrible months, I had been able to pick out my own silly dress. The last one I picked out was gray and ugly, but I picked it out.

But... not anymore.

I felt the urge to cry as they picked out some beautiful dress. It was one that I probably would have picked out, but it didn't matter because _she_ picked it out. It was forest green with a bell-shaped skirt and it was made entirely of satin. It was simple, comfortable, and as my former Governess said, her eyes a bit sad, "Absolutely ravishing."

I hugged my old governess tightly, she was a cranky woman and I had never liked her or her lessons, but I needed to hug someone. And I knew she cared.

I was about to face a diplomatic situation and I had to act like the royal Bezidel princess I was. I hated it.

I wanted to die. I felt more asleep during the entire meeting than I did when I was under an Enchanted Sleep.

I was not allowed to talk, after all Princesses do not speak.

I glanced at the pregnant Princess Beauty who was standing in front of me and scowled. Well, Granat princesses speak apparently.

Princess Beauty was eloquently arguing with my parents about the wedding. They wanted it a week from now due to the whole True Love's Kiss, plus the fact Orlando risked his life and their royal displeasure in saving me. Blech. _They_ were insane if they thought that Orlando and I wouldn't run away from the altar. We had discussed this privately on the way back from that terrible castle. He said he didn't want to marry me, and I said I didn't want to marry him. End of Story. Unfortunately, my parents were not caught up to the ending of our tale. So, they still wanted the wedding to happen. They still believed it to be a good match.

At least, Princess Beauty could buy us some time. "After, your Majesties, they need time to reacquaint with one another. . ." she said, her brown eyes pleading.

I was grateful yet annoyed at her help. It was not really her that annoyed me, it was the fact that a former peasant was the one arguing for my freedom. It didn't help that she was beautiful, much prettier than I, a true born princess. It was irritating, and I was hesitant to admit this, even to myself, but I was a little jealous of the respect she was receiving as well as her beauty.

I wondered vaguely as I half-listened to Princess Beauty how Beauty and Alaric became engaged. How was it possible for a peasant and a royal to be engaged?

I snuck a look at the Prince. He listened to his wife's speech intently, before noticing my look of incredulity. He then winked at me as if saying it will all be alright. It reminded me of when we were all younger. It was comforting.

I smiled stiffly back at him and decided to be brave enough to look at my betrothed. Orlando looked bored. His blonde hair flopped into his face, and he pushed it back reluctantly. As if he wanted his hair to be in his face.

I made myself focus on the matter at hand, my future. My twit of a mother was talking, "They'll have plenty of time to get to know one another when they are married. That's what we did," my beautiful mother said, gesturing to my Father and herself.

I held back a snort. That worked out wonderfully. I noticed that Orlando rolled his eyes at her comment. Fortunately for him, I was the only one who noticed.

Princess Beauty somehow kept a straight face, "Ah, yes well in Granat we like engagements longer than a week," she said without a bit of ridicule to her words.

My mother looked hurt nonetheless, "They've technically been engaged for months," she half-whispered. She looked sad. I hazily recollected my mother's behavior on the night the witch came for me.

Alaric spoke then, his eyes looking kindly upon my mother, "But they have had no time to reacquaint with one another, your Majesty."

My father looked tired, and not for the first time since I got home, I noticed he had aged years, "My dear, I think we should listen to the Princess and allow half a year for their engagement. She just turned sixteen on the day of her triumphant return. Plus, she needs not only to reacquaint herself with Prince Orlando," Orlando looked at my Father with a dubious look on his face, and my father inclined his head towards the blonde, "but with our traditions and Court behavior."

Once again, I resisted the urge to snort. As soon as I could, I was getting rid of those traditions. If the only thing my "poverty" taught me, it was that our traditions at court ultimately made us feel distanced from those poorer than ourselves. We didn't even think of them as human. I thought of some of the ladies-in-waiting my mother had assigned me as soon as I came back, as a gift or a symbol of becoming a lady or whatnot. All three of them were all from noble families and were always treated like royalty. They didn't understand calluses of any kind and they detested beggars. I had heard of the way they treated their servants, slaps and other unkind things. Even though I had always ignored my servants, I was never cruel to them. It wasn't their fault they were a servant, just as it wasn't mine that I was a Princess promised to a Prince. I then thought back to Princess Beauty, and felt ashamed that the first thing I always thought of when I saw her was "peasant". I needed to change that.

"Princess Arianna," a voice spoke.

I started and looked up at my Father. Next to me, I heard Orlando cough, but it was the type of cough that held in a laugh. I wanted to kick him, but of course I couldn't in front of everyone. I sheepishly flushed and realized my father must have said my name several times.

"Arianna, does this six month engagement suit you?" he asked but with no question mark lingering in his eyes. I hated him for it.

I bit my lip, and wanted to protest. So, surprising myself and everyone around me, I did, "No Father, it does not suit me," I said in a voice that made everyone strain to hear me. I couldn't believe I just said that.

Apparently, nobody else could either.

My Father blinked rapidly at me, while my mother just gaped. It was easy to tell she hadn't been raised as a Bezidel royal, I thought glumly as I got up from my cushion and curtseyed to my parents and supposed betters, "Your Majesties, I do not feel ready for an engagement, and I certainly do not feel ready for marriage. This whole betrothal seems rushed unnecessarily, the threat," I blinked back tears as I thought of Darius' betrayal, "is gone, and so I think I should at least have a year engagement. I may be sixteen, but I feel as if I am still thirteen. These past few months of poverty have helped, but not enough to make me ready for marriage, and eventually ruling, so I am petitioning you for a longer engagement," I finished. I curtseyed once more as I thought over my little speech. I couldn't believe I said all of that so well. I had to hold in a beam of delight. Sharia would be so proud once she heard!

My father gave me a weary look, "From what it sounds like, you have matured better than anyone could have hoped for." I looked up at him. I had never, ever heard praise from my Father before. His eyes showed nothing, but. . . that was the way my Father was.

I suddenly could feel the stares of the Granat royals on my back, and I suddenly felt that other than Orlando, they had all now received a very out-of character impression of me. I wanted to turn around and kick Orlando to prove I was the same person, I resisted the impulse.

"However," my father continued with an air of relaxation, "since you said that all so properly, maybe I should give Governess Dorothea a raise," he mused, "I have no choice but to let you have a year long engagement." His face now had a hint of a smile on it. I had only seen that happen a few times, and I could count the amount of times on one hand.

I smiled widely, and even though I knew it was frowned upon I ran and hugged my Father and my Mother.

My father was stiff and didn't even pat me on the back but my mother, shockingly, hugged me back so tightly I couldn't breathe.

"Arianna," her cheek was wet, "I'm so, so sorry, my dear, I'll let you arrange your schedule from now on," she whispered into my ear.

I couldn't imagine what the Granat royals thought of this, but I didn't care.

"Thank you Mother," I whispered in her ear and she started to cry again. I suddenly got a good look at her, and realized that she really did look a lot like me, just a prettier, older me, who was a twit.

Yes, I loved my mother, but she still was a twit, I thought lovingly. After all, I realized later that day, she still wouldn't let me pick out my own dresses.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry if Arianna seems a little OOC in this chapter, but she's still in a little bit of shock mode, and she has also been trained to be a non-emotion showing court lady her whole life. And you'll get Arianna/Orlando stuff next chapter, this was just necessary to show her growth, her parent's, some of the aftershock, some of the consequences. Yes, she's been filled in about Darius' role, but Orlando was hesitant to tell her everything. She'll find more about how deep his role is next chapter.

Thank you to my one reviewer from last chapter, and all of the story alerts, and people who have favorited this story. I'm glad you liked it.

Please review =D

Oh and I am starting college NEXT sunday, so I will well, not be available for a while. Probably the whole semester. But, hopefully back by December. (I am going to try and get one more chapter up, but I don't know if I will be able to).


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N) A short chapter to hold you until I can post something longer. SORRY!

**Chapter 13**

**Arianna's POV**

It had been about a week after deciding the wedding date that I knew I was doomed to marry Orlando. How were we going to get out of this? It wasn't as if either of us were passionately in love with another. We just actively disliked one another, and while that may have gotten Orlando out of a marriage back in Granat (although his actions of trying to save me convinced his parents that our marriage would be just fine) it would never get me out of a marriage that would be politically perfect for our country. We would gain a ruler who would treat justly and a new territory AND a political alliance. Blah, blah, blah.

It was a hard thing to think about getting married to someone I didn't even like. Orlando... well he was ok, but we weren't really friends. We were more rivals and I just have a strange feeling that rivals should not be married and in charge of a country. It just sounds like a bad idea.

While my parents and most of the castle (including my former governess) were very **for** this marriage, I knew I had at least one ally other than Orlando and his sibling (and Beauty).

Sharia. The fairy was a blessing. A real blessing.

She had tried convincing my parents that Orlando and I, now that the threat was gone as the witch had been eliminated and Darius had been placed in a secluded prison, should tour around Bezidel like my father did. I had only seen a small piece of our small country after all, and if I intended to rule I needed to understand my people.

They weren't fond of the idea, well mother wasn't at least, due to my being gone for so long. But, Sharia asked for a compromise. An hour a day at which I could do anything I wanted, as long as it was within reason of course. Sharia was a true, shrewd politician, so my parents had no chance of refusing that request, although Sir Montague tried his hardest at convincing them otherwise. The man just wants me to be miserable, I believe it is his goal in life.

But, unfortunately for Sir Montague, I was able to spend an hour a day away from the stiff Bezidel nobility (which included my annoying ladies-in-waiting), the wedding plans, and the lessons. I could spend the day in the sun, or in the forest, just somewhere near animals and away from people.

And that was where Orlando found me when I was contemplating what it was going to be like married to a man that I didn't like.

"Why are you in the forest?" Orlando was behind me. I knew it was him from the exasperated tone. It was the same tone he used with me when I tried to persuade my mother that meat was not needed on the wedding menu. Stupid wedding, stupid Mother, I grumbled to myself.

"I'm just speaking to the animals," I informed him quietly as a woodpecker clucked at me worriedly. It was a very pretty bird, I thought forlornly, unlike myself. I was dressed in an ugly dress that was forced upon me by my own flesh and blood, one that was full of laces and ribbons, and not very understated in the least. Plus all the laces and ribbons had now been dirtied by the dirt, leaves, and grass I was sitting on, which made it, officially, the ugliest dress in the world. My mother, who thinks **_I_** have no fashion sense, really needs to get a new pair of eyes. I knew ribbons and bows on dresses were the fashion now, but this dress was ridiculous!

He squatted down by me, as I was sprawled listlessly on the ground staring at the rabbits and turtles and birds that were attempting to converse with me. I wished, not for the first time, that Lucinda gave me the power to understand the animals as well. Stupid fairy.

"C'mon get up, it can't be that bad!" he exclaimed as he attempted to pull me off the ground and failed.

"We have to get married, even more than we had to before thanks to that stupid 'True Love's Kiss' law!" I cried out, as I dragged him back down onto the forest floor, "And Darius, Darius, a boy I thought loved me for _me_," I stressed unable to understand why I was pouring my soul out to Orlando, "was trying to put me to sleep forever!" I placed my head in my arms, but didn't cry. I refused to cry. But my eyes were wet, and I sniffed loudly to hold back the tears.

Orlando patted my blonde curls that lay up on my head awkwardly, as if he was not sure what to do in this situation. It was sort of funny to see the charmer unable to charm, for once, "Arianna, it will be alright, you'll see, he probably didn't mean for that to happen. Maybe his sister was taken over by the witch or something." His eyes didn't meet my own as he said this, making me believe that he was holding some information back, as if I didn't realize that Darius had a large part in the plan. I knew that of course. . . I wasn't THAT stupid. I knew that he was following orders and tricked me and that there was no sister.

But I couldn't concentrate on that, I was too disturbed by something else.

I sniffed, again, and looked up at him curiously, "Why are you being nice to me?"

He frowned uncomfortably, shifting his weight back and forth, "Why do you care?"

"Because you are never nice to me," I half-whispered to him, placing my head in my lap again.

"You aren't nice to me either," he pointed out.

"I know, but that's my point, why are you being nice to me?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I feel like if we are going to break up this wedding somehow we have to get along well enough to create a plan."

I snorted, a very un-ladylike motion that would have made my mother faint, "That will be a miracle."

"Well, miracles have occurred before, so maybe we should try to make this miracle happen," he told me as he pulled me up to my feet, which took a lot of effort from his part as I purposefully concentrated all of my body weight into my bum. I didn't feel like getting up.

I glanced at him, "I suppose you're right." I muttered begrudgingly, "Maybe we should try to get along."

He grimaced, "I suppose we are going to have to try. It's either this or we have to get married to one another."

We both blanched at the thought and shook our heads. Our eyes met and we smiled at one another, for the first time since we were young.

My stomach fluttered, due to the venison I had eaten earlier, so I began to grimace.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly and he grabbed my hand.

The fluttering increased, as I said, "I'm fine, it's just that venison I ate. I really hate eating meat, as the thought of where it came from makes me sick."

He furrowed his brow, "Well then, we better get you inside, just in case you need to lie down."

I paled at the thought of sleeping, "Actually I would rather stay here, someplace where there is no bed." I grimaced at the idea of a bed.

Orlando stared at me for a moment before he began to laugh raucously. I tried to frown at him, but I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. So, I was unable to stop my laughter joining his. The forest creatures look a tad bemused at the two of us and they left us to our mirth as we laughed so hard we fell down onto the forest floor.

I had never enjoyed myself as much as I did at that moment, a stupid, silly moment that I never really got to have in childhood except when I was teasing or pranking Orlando. The only other time I had felt this happy was when I saw Darius in the forest, and that ended real well, I scowled to myself.

Orlando didn't seem to notice my mood swing as he grinned at me energetically like a newborn puppy. "Well," he began, with a jovial grin, "that was quite stupid of us."

I began to giggle again, the feeling of anger ebbing away, but I made myself stop before I erupted in laughter. Instead I nodded sagely, "I do believe so."

He laughed at my pompous act and threw some leaves on me. I threw some back in retaliation, a little bit surprised about how much I was enjoying his company.

We were enemies and rivals no longer. We had a bigger enemy. The Wedding.

* * *

(A/N) I hope this can satisfy you for a bit, sorry it's short, but it's a short chapter, what can I say. It's also one of the chapters that had been written back in April, well not all of it, but most of it. I hope you enjoyed it and please review if you liked it. =D


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: World belongs to Gail Carson Levine

Our plan was simple enough. We'd try to act like we were able to tolerate one another in front of others to show that we were going to deal with the hand we were dealt with. Privately, we were going to destroy it at every moment.

I was going to slowly start insulting him in front of others, and not really him as much as his country. I knew how to subtly insult and demean others, it was the part of my schooling, and I was going to use it to my advantage at last. He was going to react with his usual charming smile while glaring at me at the same time, which is actually harder than it sounds. Eventually, over this long, long course of a year he was going to "cheat" on me with one of the girls. He wasn't fond of this plan, as it made him out to be the jerk of the situation but I dismissed his worries. I knew my own parents wouldn't care about him cheating on me (my mother had warned me a few nights after I came back that it would definitely happen), but his family would, well, destroy him for a lack of a better word and wouldn't let him get married to me as I handle the situation with poise, grace, and "private" fake tears.

Which was another reason he eyed the idea with disgust. He didn't want his own family to hate him but he knew it would be practically impossible for me to cheat on him. Mostly because I had never really known any of the boys my age (other than the idiotic Darius) and now that I was getting married to Orlando, they were even less eager to know me. So, it really wasn't much of a choice.

But he wasn't fond of the idea of cheating at all, "There has to be another way to do this," he argued while plastering a gleaming grin on his face as we passed by several over-powdered women who smiled slyly back at him.

I held onto his arm, pursing my lips and having a growing need to roll my eyes, "There isn't another way, unless somebody declares war on each other or some other nonsense, and we can't have that. The people will suffer," I motioned out to the forest.

He gave me a dubious look, "If by people you mean animals, I'm sure they would be fine." I huffed but he held up a hand and interrupted my train of thought, "But, you're right, there really isn't another way that I can think of to get through this mess."

It wasn't long until we spotted our target. Olivia Smeltings was a simple merchant's daughter who paraded around with a mess of red curls tucked underneath her chin while bragging about her latest dress.

Orlando may have wondered at first why I picked her, but he didn't after he saw the sneaky upstart smack her servant. Then he didn't wonder anymore. He did look slightly ill that he'd have to kiss that creature.

But, as I pointed out to him as we danced together, it wasn't like we had much of a choice.

He was still disgruntled, "That's not true. I seem to have lots of choices. I can choose not to go along with this, I can figure out another way, hell, I could just marry you," he hissed as he picked me up for the final twirl.

Our dancing instructor, who had been promised tears, whining, and kicks from the two of us was delighted (and a little shocked) that we had completed the dance. His eyes were dazed anyway and that was enough proof for me that we were succeeding in, well, the _first_ part of this plan. The hardest part in my opinion.

Orlando and I smiled tersely at the instructor as he fawned over our newfound skill but inside I was raging. He can't change the plan now. We've been trying to figure out this whole thing since the beginning!

As soon as I could get out of his arms I did. I could hear his footsteps behind me, maybe he was going to fight with me, maybe he was going to apologize, or maybe he was just going to come and see if I was all right but I didn't want him too. I knew the forest would probably be the first place he or anyone else who knew me would go to, so I opted for someplace different.

My room.

My chambermaids' mouths dropped when they saw me enter. I suppose I understood their shock, it was a beautiful day and yet I was picking the indoors to mope. They exchanged looks quickly but I didn't care what they thought of me. I just slid on top of my bed and covered my face with a pillow and screamed.

I could not, would not, should not marry him. I didn't want to think about birthing babies and being queenly and oh dear, birthing babies, and duties to my husband (blech) and ugh, Orlando. Why is he so fickle about this?

Who cares if we're using some girl? She's practically evil anyway and she'd probably be delighted to oblige Orlando with some "creature comforts" since his mean fiance won't. Oh let me kiss you Orlando, I know Arianna won't touch you, she's such a wicked princess, I mean, why, you deserve something better than her. Ugh.

If he won't help me I really don't know what I'm going to do.

* * *

Author's Note: Uh... sorry? *shameful look at desk* This year has been really busy and crazy. I had a bunch of tough classes all year in which I barely even read fanfiction, let alone think about writing it, also, I was stuck on what to do for like ever. Plus, I moved to another country for study abroad (which is where I'm sitting writing this down now =D) so as you can see, I've been pretty busy (just like all of you but I'm much worse at handling my time than most people, I really need to learn how to do it before I "grow up"). This is a filler chapter, btw, in case you think it y'know sucks. (cause it kind of does =/) The next chapter should have more dialogue in it too and witty banter. It's... well, it's a lot better than this chapter I can say that much.

I hope you don't hate me too much and I completely understand if you're like haha, reviewing?, in your dreams. But, I feel it's the obligatory author thing to ask for reviews, so, ah, please? Thanks for reading and, once again, I'm sorry I took, literally, a year off. IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN. (at least for this story, and hopefully not for any other ones).


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We were both on edge after the "disagreement" as I called it. He refused to look at me and I refused to make him look at me. Although I did still look at him. By looking I, of course, mean glaring.

I doubted he started the "affair" (can it even be considered an affair if neither of our hearts are in this arrangement and I'm encouraging it?), he tends to bring up the word honor in any conversation that I'm nearby now. I suppose his honor is what saved me when I was under the enchanted sleep, which is the only reason I didn't bash his ego back into his ever-enlarging head.

His ego, which was never very small to begin with, had grown monstrously ever since the "disagreement". Despite his honor, or whatnot, once the women in the palace realized our truce was now over and that we, once again, hated one another, they were all over him. And I mean, ALL over him. Women are vicious. The fainter and fairer sex, indeed.

I didn't even notice the toll it was taking on me until I was groomed one evening for a small party that would have several representatives from Ayortha as well as Kyrria, the two largest countries on the continent. It was an important meeting which is the only reason I didn't bite down on my former governess as she inspected my teeth as if I were one of the horses in the stables. I mean really? How rude.

But, apparently it was a good thing she treated me like an animal.

"You've been grinding your teeth," she informed me as she brushed her hands off on her apron. It was odd seeing her in an apron, but I couldn't pay much attention to that when a bigger issue had come to fruition. My teeth are important when they're being presented to representatives.

"What do you mean I've been grinding my teeth?" I asked while rubbing teeth with my tongue. I couldn't feel any difference but she had been doing this type of thing for longer than I've been alive so I suppose I should trust her opinion.

She ignored my question and asked one of her own instead, "Any stress lately?"

I snorted, "It's not like I'm getting married in less than six months or anything, so no, no stress at all." I smiled winningly at her and I could see her fists clench. She always did that when she either wanted to give me a well-deserved smack or roll her eyes.

She did neither but I'm hoping she just wanted to roll her eyes.

"I mean, anything specific? Everyone knows that you and Prince Orlando had a minor tiff over something."

Oh, so she wanted dirt. How droll. "It was about nothing important. We just are reverting back to our youth." I smiled grimly, "This will, unfortunately, never be a happy marriage. I don't understand why everyone seems to think this will turn out alright for us."

"Your Majesty, I don't understand why you two don't get along. You both are such good people and I know he cares for you."

I interrupted her, "No, he has honor, which I respect, but it's not the same thing as caring for me. It isn't!" I repeated as she looked like she wanted to retort in defense of "her" Prince.

Instead, she sighed and wrung her hands, "I understand Princess."

But I knew she didn't. How could she when I didn't understand myself?

* * *

The party was boring. There was no dancing, but there was singing, and lots of it. I somehow held in my yawns during the Ayorthians' singing presentation. I suppose it was lovely, but I was so exhausted from the relentless studies I had scheduled for myself. I knew I needed to understand more about the world if I was to rule my country properly so ever since the disagreement I had been focusing entirely on that and discarding the trivial things like dancing lessons entirely. Unfortunately, this made my attention span during pretty Ayorthian songs rather small.

I sensed throughout the whole thing that Orlando was riveted by their performance and I felt a twinge of annoyance and jealousy. He hadn't paid any attention to me for ages. It wasn't fair that some Ayorthian voices can claim his attention better than me. Especially when he's supposed to be helping _me._

But I straightened by face with a small smile as we applauded their _lovely_ performance. I applauded enthusiastically and Orlando raised his brow at me before realizing he wasn't speaking or gesturing to me anymore. Then a frown covered his handsome face and he turned away and stared forlornly out at the Ayorthians. He stopped clapping.

I ignored him and clapped even harder with an even bigger fake smile than before.

The horrifying mingling began sooner than I'd wanted it to. I smiled and curtsied and spoke only when spoken to just like I was supposed to. I spoke Ayorthian to the Ayorthians and complimented the elvish gifts that the Kyrrian entourage gave us.

I was a wonderful host and a blessing for my country to have - at least that's what they all said with smiles on their faces.

I don't know what Orlando thought of my charade, I'm sure it wasn't anything pleasant. But he was too busy performing the same dance to judge me too harshly.

I sighed at my reflection in the fountain that sat outside in the royal courtyard. It was a beautiful courtyard that I rarely frequented, mostly because my mother spent most of her time out here but I was too tired to care.

Tired of the planning and scheming. Tired of the thought of being married to Orlando. Tired of entertaining guests while I did nothing to actually help my people. Tired of not exploring the wilderness like I did in my youth. Tired of pretending of not being upset by Darius' betrayal. Tired of life. And I was really tired of getting Orlando's cold shoulder.

But I knew I was going to have to get through it as, well, what else was I supposed to do?

"Arianna? Darling?" my mother's voice floated through the night air.

I blinked and turned towards her voice. She looked more tired than I was feeling. It was odd to see my unnaturally beautiful mother look so vulnerable.

"Yes mother?" I asked. She swayed in the wind before looking up at the sky.

"I wish I told you more about the night sky."

What? "What are you talking about mother?" I had heard rumors of her descent into a mild insanity since my disappearance but I had never really noticed it. I assumed it got better after I arrived six months ago. But I hadn't seen much of her since I came back.

She sniffed, "I was smart in my youth." I wanted to snort but I held it back. She seemed to sense my disbelief anyway, "Well, maybe not smart, but I had my area expertise." She inhaled the cold, "And it was the sky. I knew it like the back of my hand. And I loved it."

She lowered her head and looked towards me. It was if her eyes were on fire, "It's like you and your animals. But for me, it was me and my sky." She quirked a smile, "At least with my fascination with the sky I can eat meat."

I continued staring at her. Did my mother just make a joke?

She kept speaking and paced back and forth, her bare feet pattering on the cold marble of the courtyard, "I loved it but I had to give it up. It wasn't useful to a woman I was told over and over again. I hated them all for it. Even your father who had nothing to do with the decision. I hated all those people who forced me to give up the only thing I was good at and yet I became them." She sniffed again, "I became them to you. And I''m sorry for that."

"Mother..." I began but stopped because I had no idea what to say.

A smile grew on her face. It looked like the same kind of smile that I gave to the Ayorthians, "I know my darling that you don't want to become me, silly and frivolous. I doubt you want to marry Orlando and I know you care nothing of dresses." She stopped for a moment, "I always loved dresses... but I would have given them up forever if it meant I could study the sky again."

My throat felt dry, "Mother why are you telling me all this?" To taunt me, to warn me? I couldn't fathom her reasons.

She looked at me in confusion, "I have no reasons. I just... knew I had to tell you." She looked up at her night sky again, "As soon as I saw you out here, I knew I had to tell you this. Maybe you'll take something from it, I don't know. I suppose if you must take something from it it's to not turn into me. Don't make the daughter you and Orlando have as miserable as I made you and my parents made me."

I wanted to say something comforting like that she didn't make me miserable and hug her but I couldn't. It would be a lie. And she would know it.

Her eyes were filled with unshed tears as her tired face looked into mine, "Arianna, I know you don't want to marry Orlando, but just be thankful for how kind and honorable he is. There are much worse men that you could be married to. Sir Montague mentioned several rich older men that were from all over the world who are known to be cruel before we confirmed this marriage. I-I knew I couldn't let that happen to you. I know he annoys you, but it could be so much worse." Her eyes were pleading with mine but I was dissatisfied.

"Why do I have to be married at all? I know of the need for an heir but that can wait, can't it?" I rationalized.

She shook her head as if I were just a silly girl once more and not the daughter she was begging forgiveness from. Any sense of pity I had for her melted away, "Arianna, you know that can't happen. That's not how it works."

I wanted to argue but she looked too smug to deal with. I knew she wouldn't change my mind and I wouldn't change hers. "Fine, mother," I sighed.

She reached for my hand to help me up from my sitting position and I gave it to her without a word. Hand in hand, we held our heads up and walked back to our separate chambers silently as all royalty should.

There would be no more tears or ruminations at night between the two royals ever again. We'd nod politely or curtly as the situation demanded of us but we would not acknowledge the moment of weakness my mother allowed herself that night.

But we both remembered it. And all I could see when she tittered over the latest gossip that the court was spouting was a sad girl whose dreams were dead who was unwilling to let her little girl make the same mistakes.

I just don't understand what she wants me to do with her information.

* * *

Dang that went in a totally unexpected direction. Maybe next chapter we'll see some interaction between Orlando and Arianna now that she's got some interesting information about why he was chosen to be her "mate".

I hope the chapter satisfies a little bit. If it's a bit sad, sorry I was in a pretty homesick mood when I wrote it. Plus it was raining. Homesickness + rain = sad-ish chapter.

If you notice any grammatical or spelling errors let me know, I didn't go over the second half of this for very long. I hope you enjoyed it! And thanks to my reviewers from last chapter for reviewing! I appreciate it!


	16. Author's Note

A/N

I want to apologize now because I'm delaying the chapter more. I hope to have it out by December and I'm really, really sorry for the delay. I doubt you want to hear my excuses but I'm going to say them anyways, 1) One of my best friends is in emotional turmoil due to uh, well, bad things that have happened to her. And when my friends are in trouble I get into mother hen mode and go all protective and get stressed out over the situation. It's just something I have to do, I kind of dive into it even when I shouldn't... 2) I'm leaving NZ in a week so I'm preparing for that which means lots of packing and cleaning (and crying over leaving the most amazing country ever) and I have still have exams so I'm also studying. I was hoping I'd balance this out better (and I do have a lot of the chapter written, just not enough for me to be like this is good for publishing on . Yeah, not at that stage yet.) 3. When I get back I'm going to spend as much time as possible with my friends (see above for just one reason) and my family. Because I haven't seen them in half a year. And I missed them. A lot. So that will also delay the chapter. Sorry.

Anyways I promise to have a chapter ( a LONG ONE) out by Dec. 7th (hopefully earlier though! That's just the deadline for myself!). I'm really sorry for the wait esp. since I just got back from such a long one, but I'm sure that after November things will calm down enough for me to write for a crazy amount of time every day. I am really, really sorry guys.

Especially since you all probably thought that this is a chapter. Sorry.

Thank you for reading my story and I hope you continue to even though I'm being an idiot.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Belongs to Gail Carson Levine.

**Chapter 16**

It was an awful day out. The windows shuddered as the wind banged into the castle over and over again.

It summed up my mood pretty well.

Instead of gallivanting off to the woods or the gardens or someplace outdoors like usual I was stuck sewing.

Sewing of all things. It was distasteful.

I frowned at my handiwork. It was supposed to be the cottage that Mistress Sharia and I had lived together for so long but it was looking more and more like a rock.

I was not good at this.

With a long, sad sigh, I put my work aside and stared at Mistress Sharia with a sad smile.

She tried to ignore me but I could see the corner of her mouth twitching.

After a few minutes I gave up and stared at the windy, wet scene that was playing outside. It was better than theater.

"Princess, why don't you go read a book or something. It doesn't seem like your handiwork is coming along. Might as well entertain yourself in some other way since Prince Orlando is unavailable for dance rehearsal."

I looked over at Mistress Sharia. Her mouth wasn't smiling but her eyes were dancing. That was good enough for me. I got up and curtsied to her before running out of the room. I wanted to whoop for joy but I felt that it would draw a bit of attention towards myself.

I wasn't sure what to do when I slowed down to a walking pace. The outdoors were still dreadful, I was not hungry, and I didn't really have any friends except for Mistress Sharia.

Perhaps reading a book, like she said, might be a good idea.

With a skip in my step I headed to the library. I figured there had to be something interesting in there.

I rarely went into the library, it wasn't very big nor was it very interesting. It was dry and dull much like Sir Montague's lectures.

And of course, I happen to find him in here.

"Ah Princess Arianna," he sneered, "What a pleasure it is to have you here."

I smiled politely. I would rather speak to Prince Orlando than him right now. He'll lecture me on etiquette and wifely duties until my face turns pink.

He leered at me for another moment before turning back to his books. Usually I would just gallivant off somewhere else, but for some reason his lack of response piqued my curiosity. Possibly because of the lack of a lecture from him.

"Sir Montague, what exactly are you doing?" I asked.

His eyebrows drew together. I had never seen him so startled.

"What?"

I instantly regretted speaking. His face contorted into a monstrous shape as he thought over what I asked. I just stood there, quiet and dumb as a centaur, and stared.

His face finally settled onto a relaxed expression.

"Well Your Highness, I'm looking for areas for your Father, the King, and the Royal Envoy of Ayortha to hunt."

A year ago, I would've accepted this answer and moved on without a blink. But it didn't fit with anything I had learned in my new courtly duties.

"But isn't that the Royal Huntsman's job?" I asked with the best innocent expression I could muster. Doe eyes stared him down as he smirked back.

"Ordinarily, this might be true, but it isn't when the Royal Huntsman has stepped down from his position. And he took his son with him. So there is no one else but myself who knows the best places to hunt in this country." His grin turned oily as he continued, "After all, I was the best Royal Huntsman this country had seen when I started at the palace."

Of course he begun here as a man who led the killing of animals, nothing else would make sense. After all, he is a slimy worm. Actually, a worm is probably too good for him. An ogre might fit though.

But even that might be an insult to ogres.

"So, any more inquisitions, Your Highness?" His tone was almost as smug as his smile, but I ignored it and smiled delightfully back.

"Afraid so, Sir Montague. Where exactly is the former Huntsman, and why did he step down from the 'prestigious' position. I've always heard wonderful things about him from my Governess. I had even heard one of servants mention how even my Father, the King, told the Royal Huntsman himself how much he appreciated his service." This was a blatant lie, but that wasn't anything new to me.

"In fact, why would anyone quit the palace walls? I only did so involuntarily, but how could anyone of noble blood quit this place? Especially one whom had the King's love bestowed upon him?"

His dark eyes pierced me but I stood tall.

"And, what, exactly are you trying to say here, _Princess?"_ He asked darkly.

I faltered, "Um, I-"

"Oh there you are, Princess Arianna, I need to talk to you right now."

I blinked and looked away from Sir Montague. It was Orlando. He stood tall and handsome behind Sir Montague's chair.

He was smiling cheerfully, but his eyes were dark with . . . something.

"Oh, Sir Montague, I've heard the King wants to see you in his Chambers. Something about a hunt?"

Sir Montague grunted and got out of his seat as Orlando puttered along, "If I can, may I join the hunt? It sounds splendid!"

Sir Montague faced Orlando and probably gave him one of his infamous sneers. But it didn't seem to knock the light from Orlando's smile. "Only those invited are allowed to come."

"Well, next time, invite me. Now excuse me as I take away the Princess. She is late for a fitting you know."

I blinked. What fitting?

Orlando guided me to the balcony outside the library before I could ask even that small question.

"What on an Ogre's backside are you doing with Sir Montague?" Orlando spat out at me.

I wasn't expecting this much venom from the pretty boy, "Excuse me?"

Orlando threw his hands up, "Oh of course! You have no idea how your own court works do you? Have you ever paid attention to how things are run, or do you just expect everyone to bow and curtsy to you every once in awhile? I'm supposed to your King and you do not even know what's going on? How am I supposed to marry a girl like you?"

My hands started shaking, "A girl like me? What's wrong with a girl like me? And let me remind you, I tried to get us out of this wedding by having a scandal but, no, you wouldn't hear of it! You're too perfect. 'Oh look at me I'm Prince Perfect with my blonde hair and pretty boy looks. I can't do anything unhonorable.' It's just a bunch of nonsense! And what do you mean I don't know how my own court works? I almost got something out of our Sir Slimy about the Royal Huntsmen using my knowledge of the court!"

He folded his arms and rolled his eyes, "Yes I overheard that."

"You 'overheard' that? Does that mean you were eavesdropping?" I did a fake gasp, "Maybe you aren't so perfect after all."

"You don't want to get involved in court gossip, Princess, especially when Sir Montague is practically in charge of your court," Orlando warned.

I snarled at him, "My **father** is in charge of the court. Where you get off on your ideas..." I spun away from him and sat down on one of the benches that were lined up on the massive balcony. We were lucky no one had chosen to read outside today. Or else the wedding might be off due to our disruptive antics and the possibility of the lack of an heir.

Or, rather, I guess we were unlucky then.

"Arianna, your father hasn't been running this court for about ten years now. He's been giving more and more power to Sir Montague. Beauty... well Beauty looked into it. She did her research. I think your father may be dying. . ."

"That makes no sense. My father signs everything and speaks to the people and. . ." I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew he spoke the truth.

He sat down on the bench and leaned into my ear. To an outsider, it probably looked like a portrait perfect image of our relationship, but if they could've heard the words he was saying...

Well, they wouldn't think that.

"Arianna, the taxes on the people have been raised a little bit each year. With Sir Montague's signature. The dates of the balls. Sir Montague's. He's not just becoming the King of your land, he's become practically every position possible in this Kingdom."

"But-" I spoke but he held my hand for a moment.

"I know you're upset with me and I'm upset with you. Just listen, please."

I nodded my assent as he spoke once more, "Your father is beginning to realize that handing Sir Montague the key to the Kingdom wasn't the smartest idea. Especially when he has a living and breathing heir."

I touched my hair.

"Yes, you, of course," he sounded annoyed, "Who else?"

"Well with everything you've been telling me I wouldn't be surprised to find out I have a brother or sister."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that's not the case of this debacle."

I faced him. "Tell me in no uncertain terms then, what is the case of this debacle."

He smiled, "Well once upon a time, a little girl was forced into an arranged marriage with the son of another kingdom to prevent utter revolution in their homeland due to their power-hungry advisor who seemed to get more power all the time. The End."

I scoffed, "That's an awful ending."

He furrowed his brow thoughtfully, "Well I suppose I should add 'the princess was put under an evil spell, that was probably ordered by the crazed maniac, in order to get his rival out of the way, but it didn't work because her bethrothed saved her. The End.'"

"It's still an awful end to an awful story."

He squeezed my hand, "Unfortunately, it's not a story. It's the truth."

I wrestled my hand out of his grasp and got up. "Why hasn't he been arrested for treason? The Royal Guard should hang him!"I hissed.

"It's hard when he has half the nobles under his wallet and belt."

"What does that have to do with the Royal Guard?" I asked frustrated with his puzzling answers.

He looked just as frustrated as he got up from the bench, "Everything! The Royal Guard is full with noblemen!"

"Well what are we supposed to do?"

He paced towards the edge of the balcony and looked over, "I don't know."

I had never seen him so serious. But, I suppose I didn't know him well at all.

I suppose I didn't even know my own country well enough at all.

I underestimated the peasants. Now I underestimated the nobles.

Now the whole country might be in trouble.

And I had to do something.

But what?

Not even Orlando knew, so how was I supposed to know?

* * *

(A/N) I'm sorry I'm so late. I've had a lot of awful things happen this past month, including three deaths of family friends and a family member, plus one friend canceled her engagement. It's been really hard for my friends and family and while usually I use writing as a way to escape this, I couldn't even bring myself to my computer to write a sentence. I know that doesn't really excuse me, but I hope you guys can understand the delay a little better now. I hope everyone's families had a safe holiday season and that you continue to have a safe year. Happy 2011!


End file.
